The Romanian Puzzle Box
by Maegykie
Summary: On their first Christmas together Severus gave Hermione a Romanian Puzzle Box, an ornately decorated wooden box in which she has kept nineteen years of memories. Now, as the first winter snow coats Spinner's End, they sit with their children and reminisce about their time together. This is a sequel to 'In Half-Light and Shadows.'
1. The Trouble With Isaac

The Romanian Puzzle Box

 _A/N: This is a sort of sequel, sort of prequel to_ In Half-Light and Shadow _. I would probably recommend reading that story first, but I don't suppose it's essential. At the end of that story Severus, Hermione, and their children sit down to go through Hermione's memory box, the Romanian Puzzle Box. This story tells of what they found in there…_

 _A/N II: There are_ Cursed Child _spoilers ahead, however, because obviously Severus is alive, and he's with Hermione,_ Cursed Child _couldn't have ever really happened in this universe, so really I've just incorporated the odd thing from here and there. I'd actually written most of this first chapter before I read_ The Cursed Child _and now I fear there are some unintentional parallels between them. But hey ho…_

 _A/N III: As mentioned briefly during an author's note on_ In Half-Light and Shadow _, it is the minutia of Hermione and Severus's relationship (and their relationship with their children) which interests me, and even more so than_ In Half-Light and Shadows _,_ The Romanian Puzzle Box _will explore this. It's very… domestic._

~oOo~

Chapter One: The Trouble with Isaac

A fine snow was beginning to settle on the roofs in Spinner's End; the crisp whiteness contrasting against the perpetual grey of the place even as the last light of day faded from the wintery sky. Severus glanced down the street to where a small group of Christmas carollers shuffled from door-to-door, huddled together for warmth as their breaths rose is wisps of cloudy air. Severus didn't think many residents of Spinner's End would appreciate Christmas carols, him amongst them, and so it was with grim satisfaction that he closed the living room curtains, and with them closed out the world.

In here it was just him and his little family; a more wholesome scene than he could have ever imagined himself to be a part of. Hermione sat squashed against the arm of the settee, wearing one of his old knitted jumpers despite the fire which roared in the hearth; Nathaniel sat beside her, not too old for a hug from his mum now that there was no chance any of the local kids might espy it through the window; and beside him was Isaac, who had his arm elbow deep in the ornate Romanian Puzzle Box. Severus lodged himself back into the remaining sliver of settee beside his eldest son.

'Come on!' Nathaniel urged his older brother impatiently, nudging Isaac's arm, 'pick something!'

Isaac frowned as he rummaged around inside the box. Hermione's little expansion charm, the same she'd used on her purple beaded bag in the last year of the war, meant that nineteen years worth of memories were easily stored inside.

'Alright, this,' Isaac said at length, withdrawing an envelope at random. It was addressed to Mr. S. Snape and Ms. H. Granger, and the broken wax seal bore the Hogwarts crest. 'Or maybe not,' Isaac continued, hastily trying to push it back inside the box.

'Hang on a minute,' Nathaniel protested, plucking the envelope from his brother's fingers and managing to hold it just out of his reach. 'This is about what happened last year, isn't it?'

'Why would you keep that?' Isaac addressed his parents, flushing slightly and folding his arms across his chest.

'Perhaps to remind us all in the years to come that you're not quite so perfect after all!' Nathaniel suggested with a grin.

Isaac scowled at his brother in a way which made him look uncannily like his father. 'Let's look at something else,' he said, rather feebly.

'No! I want to know the full story. No one ever told me anything, all I know is what people at school say about it,' said Nathaniel, 'and I _know_ some of that can't be true, it's ridiculous!'

Hermione sighed and took the envelope from Nathaniel. 'This isn't what I envisioned when I suggested we sit down and go through this box,' she said, 'but Isaac, maybe it would be best if Nate knows what really happened, then perhaps he can help put to rest some of the rumours?'

'What? By telling everyone what an absolute loser I am?' Isaac grumbled.

'Oi,' Severus chided, 'no one thinks that. As much of a nightmare as you were, we're all capable of doing stupid things when we're young,' he reminded them. Severus had been in equal parts infuriated, mortified, and disappointed by Isaac's behaviour around Christmas last year, but with hindsight, he couldn't forget that when he'd been Isaac's age he was preparing to become a Death Eater, and he felt a certain gratitude for the fact that he wasn't having to deal with anything so frightening as that.

'I don't need my little brother to protect me,' Isaac said.

'He'd just be looking out for you,' Hermione reasoned, 'as I'd expect you all to be doing anyway.'

' _Please_ tell me! You're scaring me now!' Nathaniel implored, issuing his brother a concerned look.

Isaac looked between his parents and his brother and then relented with a rather unenthusiastic, 'fine!'

'Alright,' said Hermione, 'well, it all started one morning after we received this letter…'

~oOo~ One Year Earlier ~oOo~

Severus watched Hermione carefully over their half-eaten breakfasts, forgotten the moment the impudent tawny owl had first scratched its talons against kitchen window to gain their attention. A letter from the school had sent Hermione into immediate panic; perhaps one of the children was ill or hurt. But as she'd torn open the envelope and begun to read the contents her entire countenance had shifted to something Severus couldn't quite interpret.

'What is it?' he enquired, but she dismissed him with an impatient wave of her hand as she continued to read. He gave her another moment and then tried again: 'well?'

'It's Isaac,' she finally replied, 'there's been some kind of bother.'

Seeing that Hermione was unlikely to enlighten him any further in her current state, Severus got to his feet so he could read the letter over her shoulder. After giving it a thorough going over he sat back down at the table somewhat perplexed. 'If it was Erin, I could believe it,' he said, brow furrowed, 'but Isaac…' he trailed off, shaking his head doubtfully.

'But what on Earth could he have done?' Hermione wondered aloud, re-reading the letter, 'it sounds so serious: _I kindly request your attendance at the school to discuss your son's behaviour_. What kind of things do they get parents in for?' she asked.

'It took quite a lot in Dumbledore's day, otherwise your parents would have been called in every other week!' Severus said with a smirk.

Hermione clearly wasn't in the mood. 'Are you suggesting that this is somehow my fault?'

'What? No, I was _joking_ ,' he replied, '…my apologies.'

'Sorry,' she said, 'I'm just worried. This isn't like him at all.'

'They got Sirius Black's parents in when he tried to kill me.'

'Sirius didn't try to… - are you suggesting Isaac has tried to kill someone?'

'Hermione!' Severus exclaimed, 'calm down! What can he possibly have done that's _that_ bad? This is Isaac we're talking about.'

Her shoulders dropping and a worried expression marring her features, Hermione returned to the table and situated herself across from Severus. 'My concern is that some other kids have got him involved in something. Isaac's… impressionable,' she said with uncertainty.

It was not something she liked thinking of her son, but it was true nonetheless. He was easily influenced. At home it was usually Erin leading him into mischief, whether it be staying out past their curfew, wandering into parts of Cokeworth their parents really rather wished they wouldn't, or there was time she'd encouraged him to get steaming drunk at a friend's house party. But it was all fairly typical, nothing that had ever warranted more than a good telling off, the pair of them being banished to their rooms, or, in the case of the party, nothing a particularly fine hangover had not resolved. But at Hogwarts, away from his parents' protective gaze, and amongst his Slytherin peers, there was no knowing what Isaac got up to. And Isaac himself was always so reticent on the subject of his time at school; he seldom wrote, and when asked whether he'd had a good term or was enjoying his classes, his answers were typically monosyllabic.

Severus sat with his lips tight closed; he looked as though he wanted to disagree with Hermione but couldn't quite bring himself to because he knew she was right. 'That's possible,' he said at length. 'Worryingly, it's perhaps the best we can hope for.'

'No, the best we can hope for is that this has all been some terrible misunderstanding,' Hermione corrected him.

'Mmm… unfortunately I find that unlikely when it's Minerva that's investigated it herself.'

~oOo~

As her letter had instructed they ought, Hermione and Severus arrived by Floo directly into Headmistress McGonagall's office at precisely twelve o'clock the following afternoon. The sky outside the windows was a similar shade of grey to the castle's brickwork, and leant an ominous, chilly atmosphere to proceedings.

'Hermione. Severus!' Minerva welcomed them with a contrasting warmth, striding over from her desk with her hand outstretched. They each shook it in turn, and as they did Minerva placed her hand hand gently on top in a gesture which told them that they were not going to like what was to come, but reminded them also that Minerva was merely paying due diligence to her job. 'It's been a while,' the older witch continued, 'I'm sorry we're meeting on this occasion under such sorry circumstances. Please, take a seat.'

She gestured towards those ancient, overstuffed armchairs which sat opposite her desk. Isaac already occupied one of them, looking slightly withered. He glanced up at his parents as they approached, and then quickly trained his gaze back on the floor. Severus and Hermione flanked him, each taking a seat on either side of him. Hermione noticed the blank canvas above McGonagall's head. The last time she'd been in this room it was to beg Dumbledore's portrait to give evidence at Severus's trial, and though they had succeeded, she was glad it was empty today.

'Your letter wasn't really clear about what's happened,' Hermione said once they were comfortable.

'No,' Minerva conceded, 'I felt it would be best to discuss this in person, considering the severity of it. You see, since the beginning of term we've had a somewhat persistent problem with contraband potions being brewed and sold within the school. We had, until the day before yesterday, been unable to determine the culprit,' Minerva explained, concluding with a pointed look in Isaac's direction. Hermione and Severus shared a brief glance between themselves and then turned to their son in tandem. 'This is what we have managed to confiscate,' Minerva said, gesturing towards eight large crates of potions which had gone unnoticed by either of her guests.

'Isaac?' Hermione asked.

He turned his head towards her slowly and, still avoiding her eye, muttered an apology.

'What kind of potions?' Severus hissed through clenched teeth, a telltale muscle twitching in his jaw. Hermione alone observed the panicked glint in his eye and knew what he was thinking; he was wondering whether those potions were Dark Magic.

'It would seem Isaac began by taking orders for all manner of potions. He's a very skilled potioneer, of course,' Minerva replied, with a fond look in Severus's direction, 'quite competent enough to make potions that would be a struggle even for the seventh years, but still unqualified to be selling his wares. And the odd healing potion or Pepper Up here or there might have gone unnoticed, but then, Isaac perhaps got a little too cocky. He started making batches of other potions to sell. Polyjuice, there was even a rather diluted Veriteserum going around at one point, and I'm sure you can understand why I can't condone that? Then there was the love potions; fairly innocuous in and of themselves, but they _were_ quite potent - practically Amortentia - and in a school… well I'm sure you can imagine… we've had to reinforce the contraceptive charms cast on the castle just in the case. That was quite a big job.'

'Has anyone been hurt?' Hermione asked.

'Not permanently,' Minerva admitted, 'we've had a few students come out in strange rashes that have been rather difficult to clear, and a couple who've had their hair fall out after using Isaac's own version of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion, some that have had vomiting spells.'

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. 'Do you have anything to say for yourself, Isaac?'

Isaac merely shrugged and the muscle began to dance in Severus's jaw once again.

'He's also neglected his studies,' Minerva continued after a moment. 'His grades have dropped considerably, which is disappointing, Isaac, at such vital stage of your education.' Isaac seemed to recoil further into himself under her gaze as Hermione looked over the grade sheet Minerva had handed her. Isaac could be relied on for straight O's. He had so many options waiting for him once he'd finished Hogwarts that he couldn't make his mind up. Severus reached out for the grade sheet and his expression darkened as he read it.

'This is ridiculous!' he grumbled, 'how can you have dedicated so much time brewing this rubbish' - he gestured towards the crates - 'that you've allowed your actual Potions grade to dip to a P?' Isaac scowled in that way that made him look eerily like Severus and maintained his silence. Severus glared at him for a long moment and then looked back at McGonagall. 'Fine. Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Minerva. You can be assured that as soon as he comes home at Christmas he won't know what's hit him. In fact, as far as you're concerned,' he turned back to his son, 'Christmas is cancelled!'

'I'll just stay here then,' Isaac mumbled, folding his arms and half-turning away from Severus.

'Well, that's just the thing,' Minerva said before Severus had chance to retaliate. Apparently she was about as good as Hermione at reading when Severus was about to lose his patience. 'This all started right at the beginning of the year. For all that time we've given whoever was behind this the opportunity to stop what they were doing, and they have refused. This could have been so dangerous, Isaac. You're lucky, if anything, that no one was more seriously hurt. Professor Hyde - that's our Potions Mistress - looked over one of your Felix Felicis brews and it could have made anyone who used it quite ill.'

'So what are you saying?' Hermione urged.

'I'm afraid I have to be quite firm on this. I have no choice but to exclude Isaac, at least until after the Christmas holidays. Perhaps if he has the decency to display some remorse between now and then, he can return,' Minerva said firmly.

'Hang on, Minerva,' Severus said, sitting forward in his chair. 'That will go on his record. It could effect University applications, apprenticeships… jobs.'

'I'm sorry, Severus. But he's risked people's lives.'

Severus looked quite literally as though he was biting his tongue to prevent himself from saying something he might regret, but Hermione knew he had too much respect for Minerva to push her too far on this.

'Minerva,' she said instead. 'It doesn't seem fair to jeopardise his entire future because of one stupid mistake.'

'I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm sorry to all of you; you included Isaac. But this isn't _one_ stupid mistake. He could have stopped this months ago and chose to continue. He's taken money for these potions from much younger students who've then ended up in the hospital wing. How can I explain to their parents that we let him off with a few evening's detention? I'm sorry, but I simply cannot budge on this,' Minerva said, with an air of definitiveness that confirmed to Hermione and Severus that their protestations were useless.

Severus inhaled through his nose. 'You proud of yourself?' he asked Isaac.

'Let's just go,' Isaac then said, getting to his feet. 'I hate this place anyway.'

'Sit down, Isaac!' Severus snarled, tugging on Isaac's robe sleeve. Isaac snatched his arm away and strode over to the fireplace, pulling his already packed trunk along behind him. He grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the mantlepiece on his way. 'Don't you dare!' Severus snarled. Isaac hesitated with his hand poised over the fire, perhaps sensing that to make another move would send Severus into a rage.

'I'm so, so sorry, Minerva,' Hermione found herself saying, almost pleadingly. 'I promise we'll get to the bottom of this and Isaac will be back next term with a better attitude.' She got to her feet and made her way over to Isaac. 'Come on then. Home,' she snapped, showing that she in no way condoned his behaviour. Isaac dropped the powder into the flames, which flared green, and they both stepped inside. 'See you in a minute?' she asked Severus, who nodded once affirmatively. 'Number seven, Spinner's End,' she said, and with slight whooshing noise they were both gone.

Severus walked over to the fireplace after them but stopped just short of grabbing the Floo powder. He turned to his old colleague. 'I know better than anyone what it's like to carry around the consequences of stupid mistakes you made when you were a teenager.'

'Being an ex-Death Eater and having a temporary exclusion on your school record are hardly the same thing, Severus,' Minerva replied, issuing him a sympathetic look from across the room. 'Let me ask you this: had it been you in my position, or it had been someone else's son, would you have hesitated to do what I have just done?' Minerva asked.

As he considered his answer something caught his eye above her desk. Dumbledore, slinking back into his frame. It had been sixteen years since he'd been face-to-face with his old master, and it brought back emotions he hadn't felt in just as long. Severus was wrong if he thought his anger at the old man might have subsided with time.

'Severus…' the portrait began, but trailed off as Severus looked away, unresponsive. He didn't have the emotional capacity to deal with Dumbledore at the moment.

'I just wanted him to have an easier life,' he said instead, in answer to McGonagall's question.

'That doesn't mean clearing up after him all the time,' she said, smiling at him fondly, 'he has to learn from his own mistakes.'

Severus bowed and then shook his head, defeated. 'He'll be back after the holidays then.'

~oOo~

Stepping out into his living room in Spinner's End, Severus found the house apparently deserted. Hermione's travelling cloak had been thrown on the settee and following the trail of discarded scarves, gloves, and boots, he deduced that they must have gone upstairs. Severus took off his own boots and followed them, passing a line of photographs which hung above the stairs and showed the children at various ages. The most recent showed Isaac, his brother, and his sister in their school uniforms. Two Gryffindors and Isaac, the sole Slytherin. He was generally much more reserved than either of his siblings, bookish, perhaps somewhat awkward, but he was also gentle and kind, and so it was that his recent behaviour was so utterly out of character. With a shake of his head, Severus moved on up to the room which Isaac and Nathaniel shared, to find Hermione and his son inside.

'Have some of the other kids got you mixed up in something, Isaac? Are they making you take the blame for this?' Hermione implored, sat on Nathaniel's empty bed. Isaac was making an evidently conscientious effort to ignore her, unpacking his trunk, which lay on his own bed, with a purpose. 'Because if they have, we can sort that out. You just have to tell us and we can sort it.'

Isaac ignored her, and watching the scene from the doorway Severus knew Hermione's campaign would be futile. He'd leant against this doorway numerous time when Isaac was younger, worrying about his ability to be a good parent. He'd watched Hermione with Isaac and envied the ease with which she could sooth his cries or talk him round from a bad mood, but in time Severus had developed his own methods of achieving these things, it had just taken him a little longer, and the result was that of all his children, Isaac was the one who would seek Severus out when he was upset or needed help or merely wanted to talk. Hermione would often tell Severus how alike he and Isaac were but Severus couldn't see it himself; he thought Isaac was wonderful.

Anyway, as he stood here now Severus felt at a complete loss.

'Isaac,' Hermione was practically pleading, 'talk to us!'

Isaac's mouth was a tight line of defiance as he dropped his now empty trunk onto the floor and kicked it under his bed before throwing himself on top his covers, laying on his back with his arms folded across his chest.

'Your mum asked you a question,' Severus said, coming into the room but remaining on his feet. 'Isaac!' he shouted, losing his patience.

'I get it, you're angry!' Isaac groaned back, breaking his silence at last.

'Clearly you don't _get it_!' Severus roared in return, 'I'm beyond angry; I'm disappointed. I expect better from you.'

Isaac stopped in his tracks and looked up his father a little sadly. 'Then I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment,' he said petulantly.

'That isn't what I said and you know it,' Severus returned. Isaac huffed but said nothing. 'Right, if this is how you want it,' Severus continued, 'you're grounded. You're not to leave the house. You don't listen to music, you don't read any books that aren't relevant to your school work, and you don't write to anyone. Understood?'

'Whatever.'

'Isaac…' Hermione tried one last time, but he was clearly having none of it as he pushed himself further against the head of the bed as if desperately trying to get away from his parents.

'Leave him,' Severus insisted, gesturing to Hermione to follow him out of the room. With one last, sad look at her son, she acquiesced.

'I have to get going,' she declared once they'd made their way back to the living room. 'You'll be OK?'

'I think I'll manage,' Severus grumbled.

'Of course you will,' Hermione replied, managing the smallest of smiles.

Severus bowed slightly and kissed the top of her head. 'See you later.'

~oOo~

It was evening before Severus saw or heard from Isaac again. He was in the living room finishing off reading today's _Prophet_ when the boy sloped in, hands in pockets. 'Where's mum?' he asked, sliding slowly over the arm of the settee until he was laid down on his back, his feet dangling over the edge.

'Work,' Severus replied without looking up from the newspaper he was reading, 'the world doesn't stop because you can't behave yourself.'

'It's late for her to be at work.'

'She's working on a big project at the moment. She's having to do extra hours. Perhaps if she hadn't been dragged into school about you, she'd be home by now.'

Isaac sighed loudly, which Severus ignored. 'Can I go out?'

'Are you struggling to understand the concept of "grounded?"' Severus asked.

Isaac sat up and looked at his father aghast. 'You can't seriously expect me to spend the next three weeks in the house? I'll go mad!'

Severus peered over the top of the newspaper now, removing his reading glasses so he could observe Isaac a little better, and raised an eyebrow. Isaac knew all too well how Severus had been forced to spend six months locked in Spinner's End under house arrest, and he seemed to understand immediately what Severus's look implied. He averted his gaze, looking slightly embarrassed, and said nothing.

'You don't have any school work to keep you occupied?' Severus asked.

'I've finished it.'

'No books you could read in preparation for next term?'

A noncommittal shrug.

'That's fine. There's plenty of stuff you can be doing around the house. The bathroom needs cleaning, there's dirty pots in the sink, I have cauldrons in the cellar you could scrub out for me… although I'm not sure if you're to be trusted near my potions ingredients!' Severus suggested.

'What?' Isaac practically snarled, 'you want me to do all the stuff _you_ should be doing while mum is at work?'

Severus scowled at him, feeling his temper flare. 'Watch your mouth!'

The argument was on the brink of escalating when the front door clicked open and a harassed sounding Hermione came in through it. She entered the living room still in her thick woollen winter robes. She eyed Isaac somewhat warily before leaning in to kiss Severus on the cheek. 'Sorry I'm back so late,' she apologised. 'Hell of a day. Pecksniff managed to lose an entire cabinet full of regulations for keeping pet Crups, and I think the snow in Scotland has brought out the Sylphs, so there's been goodness knows how many Muggle sightings of those, on top of everything else we've got going on…' she paused, apparently sensing the tension in the room, '…anyway, I'm home now.'

Severus wrenched his glare from Isaac and finally turned his attention to Hermione. 'Tea won't be long,' he said, his tone as mild as he could force it to be.

'Right,' said Hermione, 'and are we any closer to discovering the motivation behind this one's,' - she nodded her head in Isaac's direction - 'recent behaviour?'

'No,' Severus replied, 'although he's had plenty to say on the topic of my contribution to the household,' Severus said.

'What?' Hermione enquired, looking between them both perplexed. She sighed resignedly when neither of them spoke. 'I'm going to get a bath and put my pyjamas on,' she said, 'then we're going to have tea!'

~oOo~

The house in Spinner's End was perpetually cold in winter. No matter how many times the engineer from British Gas had been out to check the boiler, or how many warming charms were cast upon it, from the beginning of November until mid-March, there was an immovable chill in the air. And so, it was with that, that Severus and Hermione found themselves huddled together in the middle of their bed later that evening.

'It's freezing,' Hermione complained, snuggling into Severus's chest. They both wore pyjamas and old, bobbly jumpers.

'Maybe we should look into wall insulation again?' Severus suggested.

'Maybe… so… he hasn't said _anything_ about why he's done all this?' Hermione asked, getting down to what they both really wanted to talk about.

'I've barely seen him all day. He came down from his room about ten minutes before you came home from work, wound me up, and then went back to his room after tea, which you were here for. He's said nothing.'

'I can't see that he wouldn't just tell us if he wasn't covering for someone…' she replied, trailing off as she felt Severus flinch beside her. 'What's wrong?' she asked.

Severus signed, his expression somewhat pained. 'Don't… I don't like that thought… what you said before, about him being impressionable, it terrifies me. That's just how I was…'

'He hasn't got himself caught up in Dark Magic,' Hermione replied, sounding as much as if she were trying to convince herself as Severus.

'Yet,' Severus replied, 'just because the potions weren't Dark Magic doesn't mean his reason for making them wasn't something sinister.'

'There isn't Dark Magic at Hogwarts, Severus. Not any more.'

'Course there isn't.'

Hermione shot him a warning glance before saying: 'Isaac wouldn't get himself mixed up in anything like that. I was just thinking that maybe some older kids were taking advantage of his potions skills or something… Hey, maybe tomorrow you could do something nice together?'

'Nice?' Severus scoffed, 'he's supposed to be being punished!'

'I know that,' Hermione replied, twiddling a bobble on Severus's jumper between her forefinger and thumb. 'I just think it's more important that he feels he can tell us what's bothering him, then we can worry about punishments later. Maybe you could hike up Mam Tor? It'd probably be good for you both to get some fresh air.'

Severus sighed. 'Fine,' he said grumpily, 'if it'll stop you jabbering,' he continued, closing his eyes and drawing her closer to him. She poked him in the ribs for his comment. 'I need to go to Diagon Alley anyway. He can come with me,' he continued, 'he likes looking in the apothecary doesn't he?'

'Yeah. And then maybe he could help you make your next batch of potions when you get back?'

'He isn't seven!' Severus protested. Chopping ingredients while Severus brewed was something Isaac would have spent hours doing when he was younger, and Severus had enjoyed that he had this in common with son, but he imagined he might have a little more trouble engaging a sixteen-year-old Isaac in the same activity.

'Just try and talk to him,' Hermione said with a yawn. 'You two have always been close.'

~oOo~

Hermione left early for work again the next morning, well before the weak winter sun had properly risen. Severus rose with her and after she was gone busied himself for an hour or so in the cellar, making no effort to be quiet despite Isaac still sleeping upstairs. Isaac had thus far caused his parents to lose enough sleep, it only seemed fair that he wasn't afforded the privilege of a morning in bed for his efforts, and so it was not much later when Severus went to Isaac's room.

'Up,' he said, ragging back the curtains so that the rose gold light of winter dawn spilled into the room. Isaac flinched at the brightness and huddled under his duvet. 'I said "up,"' Severus repeated, moving over to the wardrobe and pulling out a jumper and pair of jeans. 'Get dressed,' he added, throwing them onto the end of the bed.

'What time is it?' Isaac groaned, his voice muffled by his pillow.

'Seven. Hurry up. We need to get going. I want to miss the Christmas crowds.'

'What? Where are we going?'

'Diagon Alley. I need ingredients, so the apothecary and nursery,' Severus replied.

Isaac scowled up at his father and then dropped his head back onto his pillow. 'I can stay here,' he moaned.

'Yeah,' said Severus, in a tone which made clear he was in no mood for Isaac's attitude. 'You could, only clearly I can't trust you to stay here on your own, so you're coming whether you like it or not. Now get up,' he said, pulling the covers back off the bed. 'You've got ten minutes,' he added.

'I don't want to.'

'Tough!' Severus said with some finality, issuing Isaac a firm glare before stalking out of the room. He waited impatiently at the bottom of the stairs, rapping his fingers on the bannister and sighing deeply every so often. Isaac emerged, dishevelled looking but at least dressed, about twenty minutes later. He yawned wildly for dramatic effect and then lumbered to the bottom of the stairs and sat down. Severus remained silent as the boy slowly pulled on his shoes and did up the laces.

'Don't wind me up today,' Severus warned as Isaac finally got to his feet again and gestured that he was ready.

In response, Isaac shoved his hands deep in his coat pockets and said nothing. He trudged behind his father into the living room where they Flooed in unison to The Leaky Cauldron. The bar was empty save a few customers enjoying an early breakfast before they braved the cold and the crowds in pursuit of their Christmas shopping. Severus walked through the inn with his head down. This was his usual posture when out in public; people still recognised him, even after all these years, and it made for an easier life if he could keep this to a minimum, but especially today, with Isaac trailing after him, dragging his feet, and out of school in the middle of term time, it would be preferable if any enquiries into how the family were doing were non-existent.

He moved briskly out into the courtyard and then through the brick wall into Diagon Alley, urging Isaac along with a firm hand on his back now, though Isaac quickly wriggled away and walked a few paces aside from his father. Much to Severus's relief it was still relatively quiet and they were able to reach the apothecary without being accosted. Inside was cold and dark, but most importantly, save for the owner, completely empty.

'Ah, Mr. Snape,' said the proprietor, a wizened old man in dusty robes. 'And your boy! It's been a while. You're looking and more and more like your father the older you get. And you still have the same passion for potions? I remember you used to want to take over the family business one day.'

Isaac looked thoroughly unimpressed by the shopkeeper's assessment. 'Not really,' he said bluntly.

'Still. Time flies but… you can't be out of school yet, surely?' the shopkeeper continued, apparently undeterred by Isaac's hostility.

'He's been unwell,' Severus replied at precisely the same moment Isaac said: 'I've been excluded.'

The shopkeeper looked between them, apparently unsure how to respond to that. 'I… I have your order in the back, Mr. Snape. If you just give me a moment I'll go find it out,' he said eventually, scuttling into the back room out of sight.

'There's some other bits I need,' Severus said, ignoring Isaac's impatient sigh. He moved off the peruse the shelves of bottled and packaged potions ingredients.

Isaac shifted over to the opposite side of the shop. 'This is boring,' he said after barely any time at all, shaking up a jar of pickled bat's eyes so that the contents bobbed around inside in a most unsettling way. 'How much longer are you going to be?'

'I'll be as long as it takes,' Severus replied amiably, continuing to browse a shelf of various dried insect wings. However, when the old wizard still hadn't returned with his order after another minute or so, Severus did turn his attention, clandestinely, to his son. He could have been watching himself, so like him in appearance as Isaac was. He'd always been a scrawny thing, small for his age until last summer when he'd sprouted up to almost Severus's height, and his hair had always been as stubbornly greasy, though he kept it shorter and so managed to get away with it. This was the boy who had crawled into his parents' bed during storms, the child who wouldn't let go of Hermione's hand on the first day of primary school, who collected bugs, and cried when he thought he was going to get into trouble for the slightest misdemeanour. And now Severus observed a downy coat of black hair on Isaac's chin, and realising he was going to have to teach him to shave soon, wondered where that little boy had gone. It was an oddly depressing, yet simultaneously joyful, thought to think that seemingly just last week he had been teaching the boy to read, and now he would need to teach him to shave…

'What?' asked Isaac, suddenly realising Severus had been watching him.

'Nothing,' Severus replied, unable to suppress a small chuckle. 'Do you want to go and get something to eat after we've been to the nursery?'

'I'm not hungry.'

'You must be. You didn't have any breakfast.'

Isaac looked as though he might be begrudgingly considering the offer and Severus suspected his appetite would win out in the end. 'Alright,' the boy acquiesced at length. The shopkeeper returned shortly afterwards and after a quick trip to the nursery to pick up a packet of dittany seeds, Severus and Isaac found themselves at a table for two in a shadowy corner of Duffin and Dobbins Delectables. It was both of their's favourite café in all of Diagon Alley if for no other reason than their preposterous portion sizes, but whilst Isaac ordered his customary full English breakfast, Severus settled for a bowl of porridge. As they ate Isaac didn't say very much, but at least he wasn't being unpleasant, Severus thought, enjoying the relative calm that had washed over them since they'd come in here. Then the tinkling of a bell over the door announced the entrance of a group of men: Ministry workers by the looks of their shabby suits, and then from the back of the gathering, beaming maniacally and now sauntering over to their table was Harry Potter.

'Oh, Merlin!' Severus grumbled under his breath, which caused Isaac to smirk. Severus wiped his mouth on a napkin and then turned to face his old foe. 'Hello Harry,' he said, more loudly and quite cheerful sounding now.

'Hello Severus,' Harry replied by way of greeting, and then turning to Isaac, 'and, ah, if it isn't our very own Walter White,' he said, grinning at Isaac and punching him jovially on the shoulder.

Isaac scowled. 'I have no idea what that means,' he grumbled.

'He was a sort of… drug dealer in an old TV show…' Harry said with a frown. 'Bad joke,' he added. 'Your mum told me what happened at school,' he continued, changing the subject quickly upon also seeing Severus's sour expression.

'So?'

'Yeah,' Harry continued with a strained smile, 'she also mentioned your complete personality transplant.'

'It's got nothing to do with you,' Isaac retaliated.

'Isaac!' Severus growled.

'I'm sick of this. Look, I don't see what the big deal is,' Isaac continued undeterred, pushing away his plate of unfinished food. 'It's no worse than anything the Weasley twins used to do at school. You've bored us all a million times with stories about their Skiving Snackbox experiments. No one kicked off when _they_ put kids in the hospital wing.'

'Course they did!' Severus replied. 'They were never out of detention, usually with me!'

'And none of them were my son,' Harry said. 'James was really ill after trying your Veritaserum. Of course we didn't know it was _your_ Veritaserum at the time.'

'I don't care. It's not my problem,' Isaac replied defensively. 'I didn't force anyone to use them,' he added, more quietly.

'And what if it had been Erin or Nate?' Harry asked.

Isaac shrugged.

'I find it hard to believe that you wouldn't care if your sister or your brother had ended up getting sick.'

'I don't think he cares about anyone but himself,' Severus replied when Isaac remained stubbornly silent, his lack of response perhaps speaking volumes.

'I don't know what's got into him,' Harry agreed.

At that Isaac stood suddenly, snatching his jacket off the back of his chair. 'I'll wait outside while you two finish up talking about me as if I'm not here,' he grunted, before marching between the tables and out of the café, the bell signally his exit just as it had heralded Harry's entrance. Both Severus and Harry watched Isaac for a moment as he paced in front of the window and then wandered off down the street, his hands back in his pockets and his shoulders hunched.

'Seems like you have your hands full,' Harry said, occupying Isaac's vacated seat. 'Although, I wouldn't have thought it would be too much trouble for you,' he continued, smirking in a way Severus hated. 'Discipline was your speciality when I was Isaac's age.'

'It would seem it's different when it's your own kids you're disciplining,' Severus reluctantly admitted. 'Hermione doesn't think it's discipline he needs, anyway.'

'Mmm… Ginny was like that when we had that trouble with Albus the other year. She wanted me to _talk_ to him, but every time I tried it just seemed to make matters worse,' Harry replied.

'Well let's hope this doesn't turn out like _that_ turned out,' Severus said, eyebrow raised.

'No, let's not,' Harry said seriously.

'Got you your coffee, boss,' one of the men called over to Harry, interrupting the tension. There was a flicker of recognition that crossed his face as the man noticed who Harry was talking to, but perhaps sensing the frustration in Severus's body language he refrained from acting on it.

'Coming,' Harry called back. 'Fresh meat,' he then said, turning back to Severus. 'They're just finishing up their first term of Auror training.'

'Ah. Should we be worried?'

'Let's just say they're yet another reason to be thankful that Voldemort is gone,' he said with a chuckle as he got to his feet. 'Look, for what it's worth, Ginny was right. After everything we went through with Albus, it _was_ talking to him that worked in the end.'

'Well,' Severus replied with a sardonic look on face, 'thanks for that… profound parenting advice.'

'You're welcome,' returned Harry, grinning again. Whilst their relationship might have ameliorated into something akin to friendship in the years since The War, Severus still got the distinct impression that one of Harry's favourite past times was finding new ways to annoy him.

As Harry rejoined his colleagues Severus pulled out some coins from his wallet to settle the bill and then made his way back onto the frosty street to find Isaac. 'Come on,' he said, spotting him looking through the window at Eeylops Owl Emporium, 'home.' And with that he clutched at Isaac's forearm and Apparated them directly back to Spinner's End.

~oOo~

The moment they landed back in their living room, Isaac began a hasty retreat upstairs. 'Wait,' Severus said before he had chance to disappear. 'I want a word.'

Isaac huffed and turned back from the doorway to face his father. 'What?' he snapped.

'Your behaviour just now was embarrassing,' Severus said simply.

'A disappointment _and_ an embarrassment,' Isaac replied, nodding with an exaggerated expression of thoughtfulness on his face. 'What a productive week I'm having!'

'This isn't funny,' Severus said, exasperated. He paused, took a deep breath, remembered what Harry had said, and started again. 'Look, all me and your mum have ever wanted is for you kids to be happy, and it's clear that you aren't. What's going on inside your head?'

'If you're so ashamed of me, why can't you just leave me alone?'

'I'm not ashamed of _you_ , I'm ashamed of your behaviour! We're trying our best here, Isaac, that's all we've ever done-'

'-Well, maybe your best just wasn't good enough?' Isaac hissed, 'anyway, I'm of age in a few months and then I won't be your concern… and you won't be able to tell me what to do!'

Severus felt momentarily stunned into silence. He glared down at Isaac, who was mere inches shorter than him, and Isaac glared back up. There was a long, deafening silence and then Isaac made a scoffing noise, issued from the back of his throat, and turned to leave again.

Severus's nostrils flared and before he could quite think about what he was doing he had grabbed Isaac roughly by the collar and pulled him so close their noses were practically touching. 'Of age or not, while ever you are under our roof you will do as I, and your mother, say!' he spat. Isaac began to writhe within his grasp, which only caused him to tighten his grip. 'And you will _always_ be our concern! Actually, it terrifies me, Isaac, that you're of age in a few months and you think this kind of behaviour is acceptable, and not just the potions, the way you speak to people! I don't know when you became such an ungrateful brat, but it stops now…' It was in this moment that he noticed something which horrified him; a familiar look of terror in Isaac's eyes and he realised now that he was holding him so tightly his knuckles had gone white. He released his grip and watched Isaac stumble away from him, his expression still fearful. 'Isaac, I…'

But Isaac wasn't listening. He fumbled with his clothes, trying to straighten them out while he gathered his wits and then he turned to leave once more. 'Isaac,' Severus pleaded. Following him out into the hallway Severus reached out for Isaac again as he took the first few stairs, recoiling as the boy flinched slightly when his fingertips brushed his arm.

Then the front door opened and they both stood stock still, observing Hermione coming in out of the snow. 'Am I interrupting something?' she asked as the door closed again behind her, looking quizzically between Isaac, who had stopped halfway up the stairs, and Severus who remained at the bottom.

'Only _him_ being a complete dickhead,' Isaac spat.

Severus jerked in Isaac's direction, but Hermione was faster. 'How dare you speak about your father like that?' she screeched in a tone of voice which seemed to surprise even her. 'Get out of my sight! Go on. Go to your room!' Isaac hesitated for just the briefest of moments, his expression stricken. He opened his mouth to speak but Hermione had heard enough. 'I'm not interested in anything else you have to say! I don't know what's got into you Isaac but I am sick of having to put up with this vile behaviour from you. Now go!' She flicked her hand abruptly and dismissively in Isaac's direction and he turned and fled, slamming his bedroom door behind himself.

Hermione and Severus remained on the stairs for a moment longer; both breathing heavily as they attempted to compose themselves.

'I…' Severus began, but stopped when Hermione walked away from him without a word. He inhaled a deep, steadying breath and followed her into the kitchen where she was pouring herself a large glass of red wine. 'You're home early,' he stated.

'I'm owed some hours so I thought I'd come home and try and get this sorted. What were you arguing about before I interrupted?' she asked after gulping several large mouthfuls of the plum-coloured liquid down.

'Bit early for that, isn't it?'

Hermione issued him a glare which was enough to silence him. 'It's after twelve. What were you arguing about?'

'The same thing we're always arguing about,' Severus replied, 'his damned attitude!'

He watched Hermione, who appeared to be in deep thought, for a long moment. 'I don't think I can take much more of this,' she said, sounding utterly exhausted. 'Everything going pear-shaped at work, you being ill, all this with Isaac… you know I've gained half a stone recently?'

'Err…'

'I would never have spoken to my parents like that,' she continued.

'Ha!' Severus gave a small shrug. 'I would have!'

'Completely different situation,' Hermione replied. 'I can't think what reason Isaac has to be so angry at us.' Severus said nothing. 'He doesn't know how good he's got it,' Hermione concluded, refilling her glass. She took another mouthful and dropped into one of the seats around the kitchen table.

Severus merely watched her. An uncomfortably lump in his throat suggested the truth about to erupt from inside him. He swallowed in an attempt to suppress it but before he quite knew what was happening the words were out of his mouth: 'we weren't just arguing about his attitude,' he said, a little frantically.

'What?'

Severus groaned and sat across from her, his head falling into his hands. 'He wound me up, he was utterly vile and… and I just snapped. I'm not proud of myself and I shouldn't have done it but… you know what he's been like recently-'

'-Severus, what did you do?' Hermione asked, sitting forward suddenly.

'Well… I didn't hurt him if that's what you're thinking…' he explained. He saw Hermione relax a bit and felt the knot in his chest loosen slightly in response. 'I think I just… I might have scared him a bit.'

'What _did_ you do?' she asked again, growing impatient.

'I grabbed his collar, maybe I shook him a bit… I just… lost my temper. But the moment I realised what I'd done… when I saw how scared he was, I let go! I…' he paused, growing frustrated with himself. 'I promised myself I'd never hurt them and in that moment I reminded myself so much of father. I-'

'-Oh, stop trying to make this about you!' Hermione growled. 'Stop blaming your father every time you mess up and start taking some responsibility! You've probably terrified him. He won't ever tell us what the matter is now.'

'I… I _can't_ tell you,' a murmuring voice suddenly sounded, barely audibly, from by the kitchen door. His parents hadn't even realised Isaac was standing there but they both swung round to look at him now. 'I can't tell you because its a stupid reason and I don't want to say it out loud,' he said.

Hermione stood and frowned worriedly, reaching out comfortingly for Isaac's shoulder but stopping just short of it, apparently not sure he'd want her to touch him. He looked suddenly solemn, like he might be on verge of crying and his arms were folded across his chest, the way they always were when he was attempting to protect himself from some internal pain.

'Sit down,' Hermione said sympathetically, reaching out after all and guiding him towards the kitchen table. He sat down stiffly and then tucked his knees under his chin as his parents sat across from him. 'Was it the money?' Hermione suggested, 'because I know we're not exactly… flush, but it's not like you've ever gone without!'

'No,' came the hasty reply. 'I didn't even make a profit. The money just covered the price of ingredients.'

'Right,' said Severus, confused. 'So..?'

Isaac looked at the floor and chewed his bottom lip.

'Isaac, there's nothing you can say that will make us think any less of you,' Hermione assured him, 'but its time to tell us the truth now.'

Still nothing. Tears appeared to well in his eyes but he wiped them away before they had chance to fall.

' _Was_ someone else involved? Maybe a friend that you're covering for?' Hermione asked with a sideways glance at Severus who looked back at her slightly disdainfully.

Isaac shook his head.

'Look, if you're not here to tell us what's being going on, I suggest you get back to your room,' Severus said when the silence had gone on too long.

'Severus…' Hermione implored, apparently sensing that he was sabotaging Isaac's efforts to finally tell them truth.

But Severus had had enough. 'No,' he said, 'I'm sick and tired of it. You're not here, all day, every day while he's spilling forth his vitriol. I don't know who he thinks he is to speak to us like he does, to behave the way he does!'

'You've already admitted you were worse than him when you were his age,' Hermione said. 'Just give him chance to speak.'

'How many chances do we give him before we do something about it? Because grounding him hasn't worked, shouting at him hasn't worked, talking to him hasn't worked-'

'What do you propose then, Severus?' Hermione asked, her voice becoming painfully high-pitched and it was evident from her expression that she was referring to Severus' earlier admission about grabbing Isaac's collar. He felt wounded by the intimation, she knew how awful he felt about what had happened, and she knew he would never have hurt Isaac, but he could also appreciate her concern and without a suitable comeback his response was merely to throw up his arms and sit back in his chair. 'Maybe you should go if you have nothing positive to contribute?' Hermione continued, 'Isaac might feel better talking to me seeing as the two of you don't seem able to do anything but fight these days?'

Severus glared at her for a long moment and then made to stand.

'No,' Isaac said, interrupting his parents' spat. He looked between them with a slightly panicked expression. 'Stop arguing. I'll tell you,' he said, as though building up to something momentous. Severus lowered himself back into his chair. Isaac looked apologetic. 'It…' he paused, screwing his face up like it pained him to say it, 'it made people like me,' he said at length, as though the words had been pulled from him against his will.

Severus and Hermione looked from Isaac, to one another, and then back at Isaac. Something passed between them during this brief glance and without a word being spoken they both knew they were back on the same side. Unspoken apologies were offered and accepted and they shared a common goal once more.

'What do you mean?' Hermione asked, clearly uncertain about how best to approach this.

'I… when I made potions for people,' Isaac explained, more clearly now, 'they wanted to hang out with me; they invited me to Hogsmeade, and Quidditch matches with them; they wanted to work with me on group projects…'

Hermione shook her head. 'So… it made you popular and that was something you wanted?' she asked, confused.

Isaac shrugged. 'No. I just wanted some friends.'

'I still don't understand,' Hermione said, 'you _have_ friends. You tell us about them, sometimes, when we can get you to say anything. You go to parties… people come to your parties.'

'They're Erin's friends, mum! We're twins, we _share_ parties! The only friend I have is Adam and I never get to see him because I have to go Hogwarts. I begged you to let me go to Cokeworth Comp.'

'That was never going to be an option, Isaac, and you know why,' said Severus, finally finding his voice. As introverted as he was, Isaac had always struggled to socialise. It was something that had concerned his parents when he was younger and had attended the local primary school, but they'd reasoned that he was shy, that he seemed happy playing on his own, that Hermione had been much the same when she was his age, but she'd found her way when she'd got to Hogwarts and met Harry and Ron, and Isaac seemed to do the same. This was certainly the first they were hearing of this. 'We've asked you before whether you were being bullied and you said "no,"' Severus pointed out.

'Well, I'm not. No one bullies me, exactly… they're just not…,' he paused and then his voice went quiet, 'they're just not my friends either. It's… ugh… it's tragic, but… I get a bit lonely I suppose.'

'Oh, Isaac!' said Hermione sadly, moving into the seat beside her son. 'But, you know… anyone hanging around with you because you made them potions they… you know they weren't really your friends, don't you? Those people will have known that if you got found out you would have been in serious trouble and real friends wouldn't do that to you.'

Isaac scowled and shifted away from Hermione slightly. 'I know that,' he said glumly, 'but it just… felt good. It was at least… it was closest I was ever likely to get to having some friends.'

'What about Erin and Nate, though? Or your cousins. You get on with James and Albus and Lily just fine,' Hermione reminded him.

'But they're in other houses. I either barely see them, or when I do they're not interested in hanging around with a Slytherin.'

'Not Albus. He's in your house,' Hermione reasoned.

'Albus is a bit… miserable,' Isaac said, choosing his words carefully. 'Don't get me wrong, he's alright, but him and Scorpius Malfoy don't really let anyone else… in. There's just certain… politics at school. Stuff everyone just sort of… abides by. And the other houses avoiding Slytherins is just the way it is.'

'And Erin and Nate?' Hermione asked.

'It's not their fault. Like I say, it's just the way it is,' Isaac replied.

'It shouldn't be though,' Hermione replied, 'Professor McGonagall changed the entire curriculum to try and even things up between the houses. I remember once saying to her that I was glad that by the time you and Erin started Hogwarts it would be a fairer place.'

'And she probably has evened things up _a bit_ ,' Isaac said, 'but it's going to take longer than one generation for it to go away completely. Half the school, their parents fought in the war, and they've told their kids how most of those involved on Voldemort's side were Slytherin. I'm not the only Slytherin with this problem.'

Hermione sighed sadly. 'It just frustrates me that there's still things from back then - before the war - that are effecting you lot. That isn't how it was supposed to be. Still,' she said, 'it doesn't explain why you apparently don't have friends in your own house.'

'Well if I knew that, maybe I'd have some,' Isaac said, biting his lip as his tone became slightly agitated again. He waited a moment before speaking again, apparently to calm himself. 'I don't know,' he groaned, 'I don't find that I have much in common with them and I never know what to say and… ugh, look, I've said it before and I'm sorry but… it's not easy being in Slytherin and being _your_ son,' he said quickly, gesturing in Severus's direction. 'Not everyone thinks you're some hero.'

'Don't I know it,' Severus replied with a wry chuckle.

'I just wish you'd said something sooner,' Hermione said, addressing Isaac.

'What were you going to do? Make people be friends with me?' he responded.

'I don't know what we would have done, but I like to think we would have done _something_ ,' she said. 'I'm sorry.'

Isaac screwed his face up and looked away from her. 'You don't need to be going into school, or telling Erin and Nate, and especially not James and them lot, to be nicer to me or something.'

'I certainly will be having a word with Erin and Nate,' Hermione said, 'what use is Professor McGonagall's new curriculum if the students can't be bothered to put theory into practice? And if you ask me there's no one better to be doing that than the kids of a Gryffindor and a Slytherin - dare I say it, the kids of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger!'

'Mum!' Isaac complained.

'Your mum's right, Isaac,' Severus interjected, 'but look… I'm sorry that this is the case and I'm even more sorry that you didn't feel you could tell us sooner, or that we didn't pick up on it, but… we have strayed a little from the actual problem here.'

Isaac sighed. 'I never meant for anyone to get hurt, but I got sloppy. The more people started talking to me, the more potions I wanted to churn out. I must have made mistakes. I'm sorry.'

'Don't apologise to _us_. It's those people you put in the infirmary you need to be apologising to, and Professor McGonagall for that matter,' Severus said.

'Yeah,' Isaac agreed.

'And you're still grounded-'

'-But-'

'-No buts. This doesn't change the fact that what you did was irresponsible and dangerous. You're grounded until Erin and Nate get back.'

'Fine.'

'And… and I am also sorry. For grabbing you the way I did. I shouldn't have done that,' Severus said, his voice low and he couldn't quite bring himself to look Isaac in the eye as he said it. He looked up in time to see Isaac shrug, however. 'It matters,' Severus said, 'it shouldn't have happened.'

'It's fine.'

'No. It isn't.'

'OK, it isn't,' Isaac said with another shrug, 'but I shouldn't have said that stuff either.'

'Agreed,' said Severus, 'perhaps we can just… move on?'

'Yeah,' Hermione agreed, 'let's move on from all of this. We don't pretend it hasn't happened, but from now on it doesn't consume our lives. Yes?' Isaac and Severus both nodded. 'Good,' Hermione continued, sighing as though shaking off the last of the tension that had been pent up inside her. 'I'm glad we got this sorted, Isaac,' she said, standing and kissing him on the top of the head. He squirmed slightly but didn't complain. 'I don't feel like cooking tonight. Take away?' More nods from the boys. 'I'll find a menu then,' she said, wandering out of the kitchen after issuing Isaac another squeeze of his shoulder.

It was a long moment before Severus realised Isaac was watching him, his brow furrowed, from the opposite side of the table. Severus looked back over at him questioningly.

'Dad?' Isaac began tentatively.

'Mmm?'

'Are you OK?'

Severus frowned, confused. 'Err… yeah?' he replied.

Isaac's worried look failed to dissipate. 'I… sorry… I heard you talking before when I was upstairs. I… I was listening in, but only because I thought you were going to be talking about me… I heard what mum said… about you being ill again…'

'Oh, that,' Severus replied, glancing over at Hermione who had returned with the take away menu. 'That's nothing to worry about.'

Isaac nodded but looked unconvinced. 'But mum's worried.'

Severus inhaled deeply and resignedly and with a nod of a assurance from Hermione decided to explain. 'It really is nothing for you to worry about,' he prefaced, hoping this would get rid of the crease between Isaac's eyebrows. Severus had assumed he would tell the children at some point about the recent developments in his condition, but he hadn't wanted them worrying about it when they had other such pertinent matters to worry about as NEWTs and such. 'You already know about how I take the anti-venom to lessen the side-effects of Nagini's bite.'

'Yeah… has it stopped working?' Isaac asked, starting to sound almost frantic.

'No! It works fine. Honestly,' Severus assured him. 'But after I was bitten there were a few years before I had access to any anti-venom, you know that too, and I got quite sick… and there was the time about a year before you were born, when I ended up in hospital again.'

'Yeah. And then Professor Longbottom sorted you out with the Snowdonia Hawkweed, it made the potion stronger and you were fine again.'

'That's right, but those times when I was ill before, it turns out they… they took a toll on my heart. Weakened it, is the best way I can describe it, so sometimes it struggles to, well… struggles to do what it's supposed to do.'

Isaac looked pale and panicked, which is precisely why Severus had been reluctant to disclose all this in the first place. 'So what does that mean?' he stammered.

'It doesn't mean much,' Severus said with a shrug which he hoped conveyed a certain level on nonchalance. 'I have some pills from the Healer, which are working, and I just have to drink a little less and lose a little weight,' he added, patting his slight middle-aged paunch. 'Oh, and I'm under strict orders from the healer, but primarily your mother, to rest up and avoid stress. But I _am_ fine!' he reiterated.

Isaac sighed and looked as though he might be about to cry again. 'I can't have helped with that last part,' he sighed, barely audibly. 'Sorry,' he choked.

'Now listen,' Severus replied firmly. 'This is not your fault and it really is nothing for you to worry about.'

'But I _do_ worry about it. I know how strong that anti-venom is. Erin and Nate might not realise but I understand potions… I know how bad your side-effects must be if you need it. I notice when you're feverish and have to stay in bed, or when mum writes to us at school and says how well you are, it's obvious that she's over-compensating because you've had some sort of turn… or when we go hiking and you can't catch your breath, I know that that's related.'

Severus watched Isaac closely, marvelling somewhat at the boy's skills of deduction. 'OK…' he said eventually, 'I hadn't realised that you were so aware of all that. I suppose I don't really feel that it does impact my life very much.'

'And it probably doesn't,' Isaac replied, 'I just… notice when it does, that's all.'

'You should consider becoming a Healer, Isaac,' Hermione said, 'you'd be very good.'

'Mm,' Isaac murmured, clearly unconvinced, 'if they'll even have me at St. Mungo's now I have an exclusion on my record… or with my grades,' he added, sounding full of self-loathing. 'I've messed everything up.'

'You still have time to turn your grades around,' Hermione assured him.

'When you get back you just keep your head down,' Severus advised.

'I suppose I won't have any distractions now I'm not making the potions anymore… it's not like anyone is going to be inviting me to Quidditch matches or anything anymore.'

'Isaac?' Severus said, commanding his son's attention. 'You hate Quidditch.'

Isaac frowned. 'That's true,' he said, smiling his first genuine smile in a long time.

~oOo~ The Present ~oOo~

There was a long moment of silence as Nathaniel digested the story. He looked slightly pained as he eventually spoke: 'But _I_ speak to you at school,' he said, looking up his brother sadly. 'At least… I don't _mean_ to ignore you… I'll make more of an effort when we get back.'

'See, this is precisely what I didn't want,' Isaac replied, 'people talking to me because they felt sorry for me.'

'I don't feel sorry for you,' Nathaniel quickly said. 'I didn't really listen when mum told us we should make more of an effort to talk to the Slytherins last year,' he continued, with a sheepish look in Hermione's direction, 'but I never really thought about why I wasn't talking to them in the first place. I certainly never considered how the Slytherins might feel about it. I was just doing it because everyone else was and my least favourite thing is conformity.'

'It isn't fair that they should be blamed for things that their parents did,' Severus said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. He might have been talking in general terms but the applicability of what he was saying to their own situation was lost on no one present.

'Well, I'm going to make more of an effort to talk to all the Slytherins,' Nathaniel said with a firm nod. 'Still, I can't believe it was you making those potions! Or that practically everyone knew and I didn't! Or that you didn't tell me you weren't well!' he then exclaimed, frowning at his father.

'As we explained in the story. I'm not ill,' Severus reiterated firmly.

'You were too young,' Hermione attempted to reason with Nathaniel.

'You always say that,' Nathaniel said grumpily.

'Thus far, it's always been true,' Hermione said, pulling her youngest into another hug. 'I'm keeping you my baby,' she added, and Nathaniel only protested mildly.

'By the way, _are_ your grades back where they need to be?' Severus asked Isaac.

'Getting there,' Isaac replied meekly with a small smile. 'They will be,' he assured his parents. 'Anyway, in the continued spirit of moving on, it's your turn to pick something, Nate. He handed the wooden box over to his brother who cheered up immediately as he took it and plunged his hand into its depths.

'I'm going to find something about me!'


	2. Happy Accidents

_A/N Apologies for the massive delay in updating! I've been ridiculously busy and will likely continue to be so. However, I'll keep trying to plod on with this story, and I hope, at least to some extent, the length of this chapter makes up for the delay!_

Chapter Two: Happy Accidents

Nathaniel had his arm inside The Romanian Puzzle Box practically up to the shoulder. 'Is there _anything_ in here about me?' he complained as he rummaged about, occasionally withdrawing an item only to be disappointed that it was a photograph of Erin, a ticket to a show Hermione had dragged Severus to, or an invite to one of his Uncle Harry's birthday parties.

'There's plenty,' Hermione assured him. 'Oh, what about that?' she added, pointing out a piece of folded card with 'St. Mungo's - Maternity Ward' written on it in a fine, sloping script. Nathaniel pulled out his hand and the card with it, opening it up to reveal a blurry ultrasound photograph. An indistinct shape in the centre of it wriggled and writhed.

'Is that me?' he asked, squinting at it.

'Yeah,' Hermione replied, also narrowing her eyes in an attempt to make sense of the picture. 'Somewhere in all that. How about the story of how you came to be?'

'Ugh,' Isaac protested. 'I don't think we need the gory details about _that_!'

Hermione rolled her eyes. 'I quite agree,' she chuckled, 'but what about what happened after that bit? It was all rather…' she trailed off, trying to think of the right word.

'Melodramatic,' Severus finished for her.

Hermione faux-glared at him. 'If it was it melodramatic it was _your_ fault!' she told him, 'anyway, I was thinking more… interesting,' she said, 'it was all rather interesting!'

~oOo~ Fourteen Years Earlier ~oOo~

The irony was not lost on Hermione. The decision to send the twins to nursery had been difficult enough, but they'd reasoned that it would be good for them; they'd get to play with other children their age, learn about Muggle society, which would do them no harm when they came time to go to Hogwarts, it would provide an opportunity for Hermione to return to work full time, perhaps finally get the promotion she'd been chasing for the past twelve months, and Severus would be able to expand his business.

'It isn't the wizard way,' Severus had initially protested. 'I can teach them here.'

But Hermione had been skeptical of his plan. As someone who had experienced his teaching style, she wasn't sure it was something she wanted Erin and Isaac subjected to, not at the age of three. 'But you're always saying,' she reasoned carefully, 'how tired you are, how you could have fulfilled a big order for St. Mungo's if only the children hadn't woken up from their naps…'

And in the end it hadn't taken too much to persuade him. It was for the best, they agreed, and so the twins had been enrolled at the local nursery. Erin had taken to it immediately, leaving Hermione unsure how she should feel when the moment they'd stepped through the door her daughter had grown wide-eyed and then skipped off in the direction of the arts corner without so much as a glance back. Isaac had been more reticent, of course. He'd clutched at Hermione's hand until his teacher could manage to prise them apart, and then he'd cried long after Hermione had reluctantly left him to head to work.

'I'm not sure I can stand that every morning,' she'd told Severus that evening. 'He'll end up with some sort of abandonment complex.'

Severus had raised his eyebrow. 'He'll settle down,' he'd said, and he'd been right. It had taken much longer than his sister but eventually Isaac had seemed to enjoy it and Hermione and Severus had felt comfortable that they had, indeed, made the right choice. Hermione had received her promotion a few months later and Severus had spent his time developing a new anti-venom for Acromantula bites which was currently being trialled at St. Mungo's.

But now it would appear there had been another development, and, as Hermione read the instructions on the back of the pregnancy test box, she couldn't help but marvel at the irony - two kids finally off to school and she finds herself pregnant with a third - though she was distracted in the next moment by the front door opening and Erin coming flying through it. Hermione had just enough time to conceal the pregnancy test back in her handbag before her daughter had flung herself into her mother's arms.

'Mummy!' she shrieked joyfully.

'Hi baby,' Hermione replied, stirring abruptly from her thoughts. 'How was nursery?'

'Brilliant! Look, I made a painting!' she giggled, holding out a piece of paper covered in splotches of primary coloured paint.

'Wow, that's… beautiful!' Hermione said, frowning as she tried to decide which way up it was supposed to go, or indeed, what it was supposed to be.

'Erin!' Severus growled, coming through the front door with Isaac, and numerous lunch boxes and book bags, in his arms. 'What have I told you about running off like that?'

'I told you mummy was home,' Erin replied.

'And so she is,' Severus said with a quizzical frown, groaning as he put Isaac down on the ground. 'You're getting too big to carry,' he told him.

'No,' the boy replied simply.

'Yes!' Severus insisted.

Hermione smiled. 'Come and give me a hug, Isaac,' she urged, holding her arms out to him. He came forwards more slowly than Erin had, though no less eagerly, and fell into them.

'I wasn't expecting you back this early. I was hoping to clear up a bit before you finished work,' Severus said, indicating the unwashed pots in the sink and the children's toys on the hallway floor.

'Don't worry about that,' Hermione assured him, 'I wasn't feeling very well so they sent me home.'

' _Again_?'

Hermione shrugged. 'I'm sure it's nothing a bit of fresh air won't sort out. I could take the kids to the park, tire them out?'

'If you're sure?'

'I think it's just what I need,' she said, feigning a smile. 'Come on you two! Let's go to the park, shall we?' Following a chorus of enthusiasm from the twins, Hermione picked up her handbag, kissed Severus fleetingly on the cheek, and hurried out of the door.

One side of Spinner's End, the side in which number seven, their house, stood, was always in shadow, but at this time in the afternoon the opposite side still basked in the mild warmth of the Spring sun, which just managed to peak over the roofs; so taking the children's hands Hermione marched them across the street. The rows of terraced houses, with their similar grey fronts and the narrow alleys which ran between them made Cokeworth almost labyrinthine. It had taken Hermione months when they had first moved here to learn the shortcut to the park, but today they were taking the long route.

She told herself that she just needed time to do the test, confirm her suspicions, and then she would tell Severus, but she knew deep down that this was all simply elaborate procrastination. The fact of the matter was, she was terrified of what his reaction was going to be, perhaps she was even a little worried about what her own reaction would be if that test came back positive.

'Mummy, can we get some sweets?' Erin asked as they passed the corner shop.

'What did Daddy say when you asked him that exact question on the way home from school?' Hermione replied, somewhat absently.

'He said "no,"' Erin conceded.

'Then there's your answer,' Hermione said. 'You'll be having your tea in a bit.'

'Ow,' Erin complained.

'You didn't ask nicely,' Isaac said. 'You have to say "please."'

Erin looked as though she might be about to protest but was then quickly distracted as they turned another corner and the park came into sight. Clutching both their hands just a tad more tightly, Hermione led them across another road, releasing them only when their feet were solidly on grass.

'Go,' she told them, 'be free.'

Erin ran off immediately to the slide, while Isaac found himself a stick from under a nearby tree and instead ran around the pretending he was slaying dragons with a sword. The whole park and he chose to play with stick, Hermione mused. She found her children endlessly fascinating. When she was younger she had never specifically imagined children in her future. She'd imagined a career and a town house in London. She would attend charity galas and dinners with influential people. There was, perhaps, a husband who might attend alongside her, but never really any children and 'maybe one day' had been her customary response when asked. Actually, now she thought about it, there might have been a phase when she had flirted with the idea of a daughter, an Arithmancy prodigy, but it had been fleeting.

Needless to say, her life had not turned out how teenaged-Hermione imagined it would, and adult-Hermione could not have been more grateful, though she couldn't help but wonder how a third child might unsettle equilibrium of their little family.

Severus appeared more settled than she had ever seen him; demonstrably happy. It had taken him a long time after the trial to truly be this way. At first he hadn't allowed himself to relax, never trusting that The Ministry would let him get away with making fools of them again, not believing that they wouldn't find something else to accuse him of, to incarcerate him in Azkaban for. If he heard voices in the street, he would be straight up at the window to check it wasn't more Aurors come to escort him from his home, and if the Floo flared green his instinctive reaction was to reach for his wand. But no one had come, and in time he had accepted that they weren't going to. He had allowed himself to properly enjoy the children, enjoy being a father, enjoy his work, and being with Hermione. It was all cosy, and domestic, and _normal_ , in the best sense of the word. There had been no more surprises. No attacks, no illnesses, no trials. No pregnancies.

She reminded herself that she wasn't even sure if she _was_ pregnant. Alison from work had been off with a bug the other week, it could well be that. Of course, a bug wouldn't explain why Hermione had struggled to fasten her jeans every morning for the past week and a half, but still, it _could_ be a bug.

'Mummy, push me!' Erin suddenly demanded, disturbing Hermione's reverie. The child had managed to clamber into one of the swings and was kicking her feet hopelessly in an attempt to propel herself.

'Ask nicely!' Isaac reminded his sister, stick still in hand.

Erin pouted at him. 'Please!' she said.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. The children _were_ endlessly fascinating to her.

~oOo~

Later that evening, with the children in bed and Severus apparently satisfied that she was tired but otherwise fine, Hermione lay in the bath running her fingers over the ever-so slight convex of her stomach. Her skin felt silky in the warm suds. The pregnancy test lay on the closed toilet seat, taunting her. She was trying to avoid it with her eye, but her subconscious kept drawing her back to it. She was just thankful that from her position here in the bath there was no way she could have seen the results.

Once her fingers and toes had turned prune-like, Hermione lifted herself from the tub and dried herself down, pulling on a pair of unflattering flannel pyjamas and a thick terry towelling bathrobe. It was no use delaying the inevitable any longer. She picked up the test and examined it for those thin blue lines.

~oOo~

A short while later she shuffled downstairs and into the living room, where Severus was sat reading one of his potions journals. 'Feeling better?' he asked, peering at her over the top of it.

'Not really,' she admitted, offering him a weak smile. He shifted as though expecting her to sit beside him but she opted instead to sit on the other settee. A flicker of disheartenment crossed Severus's features but beyond that, if she'd offended him, he didn't let on.

'Can I get you anything?' he asked instead.

'No… thanks.' He looked at her strangely, perhaps suspiciously, and then, with the slightest of shrugs returned to his journal. Hermione chewed her bottom lip throughout a protracted silence. 'Actually, Severus,' she said at length, 'there's something I need to tell you.' The words had burst from her before she quite knew what she was doing. She might regret not thinking this through more carefully.

'Finally,' he said. He lowered the journal but did not close it, instead keeping it open across his chest like a shield.

'Finally?' Hermione questioned.

'You've been keeping something from me for at least a week now,' he explained, eyebrow raised.

Hermione felt her cheeks flush. She ought to have know he would have noticed something was wrong. 'You never said anything?'

He let out a deep chuckle. 'I wanted you to tell me of your own accord…' He paused, frowning suddenly. 'Your illness is nothing serious, is it?'

Hermione managed to issue him a weak smile. 'I'm not ill,' she replied meekly. 'I'm pregnant.'

His expression shifted, like a shadow passing over his face, and he looked suddenly stricken, as though she'd pierced him with something sharp, not told him she was having a baby. He brought a hand up to his chest and rested his palm against his sternum, his breathing shallow and fast.

'I…' Hermione began, but she was interrupted by Severus raising his spare hand to silence her.

'Shut up,' he said. His tone wasn't unkind, precisely, but Hermione could sense from it that he was struggling.

She waited patiently, silently, for what seemed an awfully long time, until he appeared to have returned to his senses. 'That wasn't the reaction I was expecting,' she said at length, her joviality tinged with unease. She moved to sit next to him and now she was closer she could practically sense the tension in him. 'It's bad timing, I know, but-'

'-It's not that,' he croaked suddenly, 'the timing is certainly no worse than it was when we had the twins… you're absolutely sure?' There was perhaps a fleeting, flicker of a smile that passed across his lips.

'I took a Muggle test - I know how you feel about Muggle things, maybe now you can make me a potion to see for sure - but the Muggle test was positive, yes. And it would explain how I've been feeling,' she said. Severus nodded contemplatively and then sighed somewhat resignedly, half shrugging as he slumped against the back of the settee. She watched him silently for a moment, his expression fluctuating somewhere between bewilderment, joy, and frustration. In a small way this was quite comforting to Hermione, who had decided this was precisely how she felt. 'If it's not the timing, Severus, then what?'

He looked solemn. His lips tight shut as though he didn't want his explanation to escape.

'Severus?' she urged, sliding a comforting arm around his shoulder. 'What's the matter?'

He shook his head and looked down at his hand which rested in his lap. 'Nothing,' he said at length, in barely a whisper. 'It's good news, really.' He finally looked up at her, but his smile still didn't quite reach his eyes.

'I'd say so,' Hermione said, squeezing his shoulders. 'But you don't seem convinced.'

He heaved a dry, humourless chuckle and attempted to smile again; a lopsided, half-grimace that belayed his continued uncertainty. 'For two supposedly intelligent people, we're quite stupid when it comes to contraception, aren't we?'

If that was supposed to be a joke, Hermione thought it terribly ill-timed. But for some reason, she found herself laughing.

'What are you laughing at?' Severus said suddenly.

She studied him with a sigh. 'I thought you were going to tell me everything was going to be alright. That I needn't be worried because we were going to be fine…'

'So you're allowed to have reservations and I'm not?' he asked, eyebrow customarily raised.

'Oh, don't be petulant,' she admonished, somewhat halfheartedly. She didn't have the energy to argue with him. She _was_ still feeling nauseous.

He reached out and placed a hand on her thigh. 'It's just hard,' he croaked. She wondered whether he was holding back tears and sincerely hoped he wasn't _that_ worried about it all.

'What is?' she asked, intertwining her fingers in between his where they lay on her leg.

'The kids. I find it hard, you know?'

'But you're wonderful with them,' she stated. 'You must know that?'

He sighed loudly. 'Before we had the twins I worried about money, where we were going to live, whether I'd be able to change their nappies or feed them right. All these practical things… I still worry about those things but I've learnt that between us - you and me - we'll probably figure something out but…. but, don't you get that feeling, just there' - he paused, placing the palm of his hand at the foot of her sternum - 'like a knot of constant worry? Cos' it gnaws at me perpetually; are they alright? Are they ill, hungry, cold… happy… It exhausts me… makes me feel old. I _am_ old. And I'm not sure my heart can take worrying about another one.'

She squeezed his hand. 'Yeah,' she whispered, 'I get that feeling. Only my knot of worry also includes you.'

'Well, I know I don't need to worry about _you_ ,' he said, returning the pressure on her hand so that they were now gripping one another almost uncomfortably tight. 'You've always been able to look after yourself.'

'Sometimes I like to be looked after, though,' she whispered in return, resting her head on his shoulder.

'Mm,' he replied, 'like now you mean?'

'Precisely,' she chuckled. 'It sounds selfish, I know it does, but as pleased as I am about this - and I _am_ pleased. I think it'll be especially good for Isaac to have a younger brother or sister - I just can't shake this feeling that it's such bad timing. We put the twins in nursery, in part, to focus on our careers, I was just getting back into work and now I'm going to be taking another long break.'

Severus sighed pensively. 'I think if we're honest with ourselves we would never have planned this, would we? But we would never have planned the twins either and can you imagine your life without them now?'

'No,' Hermione said, smiling softly. 'Or rather I can but it's rather bleak.'

'That's what I reckon it'll be like with this one,' he said, nodding his head in the direction of Hermione's stomach. 'Right now we can think of all these reasons why it's not the ideal time when we should be being grateful that at least this time we won't have to uproot our entire lives, move halfway across the continent, and live in a dilapidated old house, with the prospect of my going to jail hanging over us.'

'That is… uncharacteristically optimistic of you,' Hermione said, snuggling into his side.

'We will be fine,' he said, turning her head with his fingers on her chin and kissing her soundly.

'I know,' she whispered in return, breaking away from him for just a moment, 'I just needed to hear you say it.'

~oOo~

Hermione sat on the settee with Isaac huddled into her side, his head rested on her chest and his tiny hand flat against her stomach.

'But how is there room in there?' he asked, gently patting his palm against Hermione's naval.

'The baby is only tiny,' Hermione explained, smiling softly, and holding a forefinger and thumb about an inch apart to show him. 'Remember, you and Erin both fit in there at the same time.'

A little crease formed between his eyebrows as he looked up at his mother perplexed. 'Is he on his own?'

'Merlin!' Severus suddenly sounded from across the room, looking at Isaac and Hermione over the top of his newspaper. 'Let's hope so!'

Hermione shook her head at him and turned back to Isaac, stroking his wayward black hair out of his eyes. 'You keep saying "he." It might be a little sister, you know?'

Isaac's eyes widened with a slight panic. 'No,' he said definitively, sitting up straight and looking frantically between his parents. 'Girls are too noisy.'

'Whilst that isn't untrue, I'm afraid we don't get a choice,' Severus then said, though now he hid behind his newspaper as he spoke.

'Well, boys are messier!' Hermione said, issuing Severus a pointed glare which he just caught as he dared to peek around the edge of the paper to smirk at her. 'We might be able to find out for sure today, anyway,' she assured Isaac, checking the clock above the mantle piece. 'Ginny's late,' she stated with a frown.

'Mm,' Severus murmured. 'And so will we be if she doesn't hurry up!'

Then, almost as though she'd heard him, the Floo flared green and a rather harassed looking Ginny stepped through it. 'Sorry I'm late,' she began, dusting the soot off her robes briskly, 'Harry got called into work for… something… _again_. I've got my mum watching my lot while I'm here and then we'll all meet up back at The Burrow. How does an afternoon of gnome catching sound, Isaac?'

Isaac looked skeptical and remained silent.

'If you're busy, Ginny, we can just take them with us,' Hermione offered.

'No, no! It's no problem. Just a change of plan, that's all,' Ginny said. 'They've been calling Harry into work on his days off much more frequently lately, and with the new baby and all, it's just been… hectic! Mum's helping though.'

'Calling him into work a lot why?' Severus asked, sitting forward on the settee and folding up the newspaper.

'I don't know,' she said, sounding a little bitter. 'He says its confidential, but when he says that I just know it must be some bad, or dangerous, because when it's something trivial that's happened, he always tells me, and then we usually have a good laugh about it. Anyway,' she said, pausing for breath, 'today is an exciting day. Shouldn't you two be going?'

'We should,' Severus agreed, getting to his feet. 'Where's Erin got to?'

'She was still deciding which doll to bring last time I saw her,' Hermione said, standing also. She moved into the hallway and called up to Erin who emerged at the top of the stairs a moment later, her arms ladened with porcelain skinned, rosy cheeked, dolls with cold, staring eyes that sent shivers up Hermione's spine. 'Just _one_ , Erin,' Hermione said. This was not the first time she had had to say this. Erin looked momentarily thoughtful and then picked out one of the dolls with wavy brown hair not dissimilar to her own. 'Come on then. Quick or else Aunt Ginny will leave without you!'

'No!' the child moaned, skipping down the remainder of the stairs and bounding into the living room where Ginny stood before the fireplace holding Isaac's hand. Erin hurried to her other side and grabbed her spare hand.

'Just for the record,' Ginny said, hauling the twins into the fireplace and relieving her grasp on Isaac to pick up a handful of Floo powder, 'I think it's a girl!' and with that she dropped the powder into the grate and the three of them disappeared.

~oOo~

'Mmm, smell that!' Hermione said, shoving a book under Severus's nose. 'The smell of new books is the best smell in the world.'

'Yes. Thank you,' Severus grumbled, swatting her away with a look of disdain.

They were currently perusing the cramped and crooked aisles of Flourish and Blotts; Hermione's happy place. Severus liked it too, though you might not guess it from his expression today. Hermione supposed he would merely prefer it if the book shop wasn't somewhere so busy as Diagon Alley. They had already been forced to pose for a photograph with an eager American tourist who'd recognised them in Madam Malkins, and as always they were followed by stares wherever they went.

Their morning had been spent at St. Mungo's, on the maternity ward to be precise, where Hermione had undergone a scan and blood tests to make sure everything was well with the baby. They had been assured that it was healthy and that, indeed, there was only one of them in there, but as to its gender they were still none the wiser. It had been laid in an odd position, obscuring one's view any tell-tale signs. The usual conversation of 'I don't mind what we have so long as it's healthy,' had passed between them.

'These are lovely editions,' Hermione said, holding up two powder-blue, leather-bound copies of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ back in the book shop. 'They're not cheap, though. You definitely think a copy each?'

'Definitely,' Severus replied tiredly, 'I'd rather invest in preventing the arguments than dealing with the aftermath. It's just the way it has to be until they learn to share.'

Hermione smiled. 'And you agree with the Flitterby broom for Erin, and the potions set for Isaac?'

'I think they both sound dangerous.'

'That isn't exactly disagreement. Is it the best I'm going to get?'

'Anything but another one of those horrific dolls for Erin and I'm happy!' he said, pulling down a heavy Potions volume off a high shelf and flicking through the pages.

'Hard to believe they're four already,' Hermione replied, examining an illustration from 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune.'

'Mm,' Severus murmured, distracted by the book he was reading.

'Yes. Goodness,' an uncanny, sharp, voice suddenly sounded from behind where they stood. Hermione spun around quizzically and felt Severus stiffen by her side. A quick glance up at him suggested he recognised better than she did to whom that voice belonged. He looked up from his book and closed it slowly, then slid it back into place on the shelf before also turning to face their addresser. A twisted smile marred the hollow, sunken features of a familiar face. Grey eyes, framed by long, silvery hair glanced between the two of them. If it hadn't been for the arrogant glint in those eyes, which had not diminished like the rest of his appearance, Hermione might never have recognised that it was Lucius Malfoy. 'How time flies and how things change,' he said, his sly grin revealing his neat teeth. 'You both look so… well.'

'Yes. We are well,' Hermione replied stoically. Severus remained silent and fidgety beside her. 'Have a good day,' she added, nudging Severus towards the exit. They could come back and buy their books later.

They'd taken perhaps a couple of steps passed Lucius when he continued the conversation as though there'd been no disruption. 'Are you looking forward to your little party?' he asked, turning to face them and smiling in a way that made Hermione to want physically hurt him.

Both she and Severus came to a halt. She was vaguely aware that Severus had taken hold of her sleeve in an apparent attempt to stop her from marching back across the cramped shop to where Lucius stood. She could tell he wanted to leave but Hermione wasn't one to stand down to a bully. 'What party?' she asked derisively, unable to help herself from rising to Lucius's bait. She unhooked herself from Severus's grip and closed the distance between herself and Lucius. He was tall. Taller than Severus even, and thereby much, much taller than Hermione.

'If I'm not mistaken, it's the ten year anniversary of your… _victory_ coming up soon. I hear there's to be a party at the school.'

'You hankering for an invite?' Hermione asked, scowling at him. She sensed Severus stiffening over by the door but he said nothing.

Lucius scoffed. 'I have a prior engagement, unfortunately,' he said, twisting his gait to look at Severus. From where she stood, Hermione couldn't tell what had passed between them but whatever it was made Severus shrink into himself. 'In fact,' Lucius said, turning back to Hermione, 'it seems like you have nothing but things to celebrate of late!' he gestured towards the slight mound of Hermione's stomach and she felt herself bring a hand protectively over it. 'I have to say, there is an admirable arrogance in your persistent procreation of filthy blooded offspring.' He glanced over at the shop clerk to check he hadn't been overheard.

Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't quite believe what she'd just heard. No one spoke like that anymore. In fact, it was so long since Hermione had heard anyone talk like that, she'd forgotten how much it stung. She looked to Severus for support but found none to be forthcoming. 'What did you just say?' she stammered, addressing Lucius.

'I congratulated you on your pregnancy,' he replied, affecting nonchalance with a small shrug.

'You want to watch your mouth, Malfoy!' she spat in return.

He smiled that smile again and turned back to Severus, 'you going to allow her talk to me like that?'

Severus's jaw was clenched, the muscle dancing with tension, but refused to look at either of them now.

' _Allow_ me?' Hermione groaned.

'This is what happens when you give Mudbloods even a sliver of liberation,' Lucius continued undeterred, almost conversationally, 'they get ideas above their station.' He looked back at Severus as though expecting to find some sort of comradeship, like teenage boys who haven't quite matured enough to appreciate the misogyny of their own humour. Whatever he was looking for he was disappointed anyway, because Severus still said nothing, although he was now looking at Hermione with a slightly pleading look in his eye.

She shook her head in disbelief, in part at Lucius and in part at Severus, but there was something about Severus's prolonged silence that was making her uneasy, unsure. She walked passed Lucius and over to the door where Severus waited for her.

'I'll, err, see you soon then, Severus!' Lucius called after them.

Glancing up at Severus, Hermione saw him screw his eyes up as if he were in pain, but he made no other response to Lucius's words. He put his arm around Hermione's shoulder and she only shook him off once they were out of Malfoy's sight. He stopped walking with a sigh, but when Hermione continued without him she heard him quicken his pace behind her to catch up again. A part of her just wanted to go home, but a bigger part of her didn't want to give Lucius the satisfaction of having ruined her day, so she led Severus into Duffin and Dobbins Delectables.

'You can buy me a tea and scone,' she told Severus as they sat down at a table.

'Right,' he said, going back to the bar to order their lunch. By the time he returned a moment later carrying a tray laden with teapots and China cups, Hermione had had chance to gather her thoughts.

'Why didn't you say anything?' she asked, stirring a cube of sugar into her tea

'What?' Severus asked, though she suspected he knew full well what she was talking about.

'Did you hear what he said about your children? About their "filthy blood?" And you just stood there and said _nothing_!'

He didn't seem able to meet her gaze and instead focused his attentions on scooping up the froth of his coffee with his spoon, before patting it back down and smoothing over the top of it. A repetitive cycle that grew increasingly irritating the longer he remained silent.

'Severus?' she persisted, her voice low.

'What did you want me to say?' he asked, sounding agitated, if barely audible.

Hermione frowned at him and leant in closer. 'I wanted you to defend us, to tell him that what he was saying was despicable. Your silence practically condoned it.'

'No it did not!' he snapped. He fell silent again and then, inhaling deeply and holding his breath, he pressed his palms against the surface of the table and spread his fingers. His whole body bristled with a frantic energy, and Hermione could tell by the rigidity of his posture, and the way his jaw was still clenched, that it was taking every fibre of his being not to lose his temper and make an exhibition of himself. She felt herself retreat slightly into her chair, her fingers still wrapped around the mug as though it were some sort of shield. It wasn't that he scared her, it was more that she felt out of control, and this was not a feeling she typically enjoyed under any circumstances. But then, as suddenly as it had begun, Severus relaxed his posture, exhaling that breath slowly and defiantly through his nose. He now looked solemn and suddenly old. Hermione recognised instantly the shadows in his eyes; haunting memories from long ago which he had not thought about in a very long time.

'Can we get the bill,' he said briskly, addressing a passing waitress. 'I want to go home,' he added, turning back to Hermione. She frowned into her half-full cup of tea, but decided now wasn't the time to push this.

When the waitress returned with the bill, Severus dropped enough Galleons to cover it on the table without actually reading it and then stood to leave. He was outside the café before Hermione had even pulled on her coat. The walked in silence back to King's Cross Station and remained so practically all the way back to Cokeworth.

~oOo~

'So we're just carrying on as if nothing happened,' Hermione said. She was explaining to Ginny what had happened with Lucius Malfoy in Flourish and Blotts. 'When we got up the next morning Severus was behaving as though the whole thing had never happened.'

'Haven't you asked him about it since?' Ginny asked, sipping a glass of fresh lemonade. It was only mid-April but the Spring weather was mild and so they sat in the Potter's large back garden watching the children play on a rope swing tied to a large willow tree. Ginny bounced an eight-month-old Lily on her knee.

Although not ostentatiously so, Harry and Ginny's house was large. A three story Victorian terrace in the suburbs of London. The garden was similarly vast, reaching over a hundred metres from the back door to a docile canal at the bottom where friendly Muggles passed by on barges.

'It was just a bitter and twisted old man imagining he could intimidate us,' Hermione said. She had almost convinced herself of this.

'I take it you mean Lucius, not Severus,' Ginny said with a wry grin.

'Of course!' Hermione insisted, 'I suppose I was just a little… disappointed that Severus didn't jump to our defence.'

'Maybe he just didn't want to cause a scene in the middle of the shop?' Ginny suggested. 'He's not one for scenes is he? Severus I mean, not Lucius… Malfoys love any excuse to be the centre of attention.'

'Well, not so much any more,' Hermione said ponderously. 'When do you ever hear anything about the Malfoys these days?'

'They're hanging their heads in shame,' Ginny replied, 'just as they should be after everything they've done. Not least what Lucius tried to do to Severus at his trial.'

'Narcissa and Draco came through for him in the end,' Hermione reminded her, 'in their own way.'

'I suppose,' Ginny agreed, though she sounded reluctant to admit it, 'but that doesn't right all that they did in the war.'

'No,' Hermione agreed. 'Anyway, he hasn't been right for weeks. Probably not really since I told him I was pregnant.'

'I thought you said he was happy about that?'

'I thought he was. He _said_ he was, but… clearly there's something the matter and that's the only thing that's changed.'

'Then you know that's something you're going to have to talk to him about,' Ginny said with a sympathetic smile.

'I know,' Hermione agreed with a resigned sigh. 'I know… anyway, enough about my boring life… what's going on with you?'

'Not much,' Ginny replied with a stiff shrug. 'Harry's had to work a lot so we haven't been up to much. That's why I was so glad you could come down today, I've been bored witless,' she said, covering Lily's ears jokingly as the baby sat gurgling contentedly in her lap. 'Don't get me wrong, I love being with the kids, but all this maternity leave and so little adult conversation can begin to send you a stir crazy after a while! He's even been working weekends!'

'That's no good and it's the anniversary next Saturday though,' Hermione said, 'he has to be there for that. _He's_ the whole point of it.'

'I've told him all this,' Ginny said, 'ten years is a big deal, but he says if he has to work, he has to work.'

'Hmm… and you still think there's something suspicious going on?'

Ginny looked thoughtful. 'When Harry is at home, people keep popping out of the Floo in his office and I've tried listening in on their conversations-'

'Ginny!' Hermione reproved.

'I know,' Ginny grinned mischievously, 'but, I want to know.'

'And what has your morally dubious eavesdropping revealed?'

'Well… not much, except I think it might have something to do with some sort of group that's been gathering. They kept talking about "the meeting place" and dates and times… there was mention of "ideology", and… and Voldemort… I don't know, that's just the impression I came away with, that people were gathering and, at the very least, discussing Voldemort, or something to do with Voldemort. Not Death Eaters, but something like Death Eaters.'

Hermione frowned. 'Like… neo-Death Eaters?'

Ginny looked aghast. 'Like I say… it was through a door so it wasn't clear and it seems unlikely.'

'Does it?' Hermione enquired, looking over at Ginny with her eyebrows raised. 'What's to say that isn't precisely what's given Lucius Malfoy his newfound confidence?'

'The Malfoys don't have enough authority to gather anything anymore, let alone a new legion of Death Eaters or whatever.'

'Mm,' Hermione murmured, 'let's hope so.'

Ginny looked away and Hermione followed her gaze down the garden to where the children played at the water's edge.

~oOo~

When it wasn't transporting school children to and from Hogwarts, The Hogwarts Express made stops at various wizarding train platforms up and down the country, carrying wizards and witches who preferred a more sedate and scenic method of transportation than Apparation. Manchester Piccadilly station, platform fifteen, provided one such stop, and it was here where Hermione, Severus, and the twins currently awaited the arrival of the train. Travelling by train was by far the easiest option when you had two young children and morning sickness to contend with; the other options were simply not worth the effort.

'It's here!' Isaac suddenly announced, pointing in the direction of the ruby red engine puffing its steam out into the blue-skied morning, so excited he began bouncing on the balls of feet. He'd talked non-stop about the prospect of riding on the train for the last two weeks. Severus grabbed his hand just in time to stop him steaming forward towards the edge of the track.

As the train slowed to a stop and the carriage doors swung open, the little family clambered aboard and found their compartment, where Hermione quickly withdrew the colouring books and toys she'd brought along to keep Erin and Isaac occupied throughout the journey.

'I wish they were old enough to understand what was going on,' Hermione said, nodding her head in the direction of the twins as they pulled out of the station and began passing a blur of green fields. 'I mean, properly understand.'

'They will one day,' Severus said with a shrug. He maintained an ardent reticence regarding the children learning of his role in the War. He worried, Hermione thought unreasonably, that it would change their opinion of him. 'By the next anniversary they'll have learnt _all_ about the War at school,' he said, a little bitterly.

'It's your first time back at the school,' Hermione observed. 'How do you feel about that?'

'I've thought about that a lot, actually' he said. 'There was a picture of the school in _The Prophet_ the other day, you know that article about The Last Battle? It just looked like a building. Bricks and mortar. Like all the magic had drained out of it leaving behind this sort of hollow husk. It was depressing.'

'Oh,' Hermione replied, 'I'm sorry you feel that way.'

'Yeah,' he said, looking out of the window a little solemnly. 'Me too, a bit. I think I'd been building it up in my head. I think I'd convinced myself that it'd be just like old times… very old times, when I couldn't wait to get there. But if it ever meant anything to me, it doesn't now. I ruined that in the last year of the War.'

'You might feel differently once we get there, when you see it for real.'

'Maybe… I just want this day to be over.'

Hermione smiled at him fondly. 'I know you didn't want to come today,' she continued after a moment, 'but I glad that you did. I think it's important.'

'I think you're probably right,' he replied, 'though it doesn't make me feel any better about it.'

~oOo~

'Hermione! Severus!' Minerva greeted them warmly the moment they stepped through the gates of the school grounds. 'And look at you two!' she said, turning her attention to Erin and Isaac. 'You're getting so big!'

Erin beamed proudly. 'We're four!'

'I know!' Minerva said, smiling. 'Before you know it, you'll be coming here to school!'

'My Mummy and Daddy came to school here,' Erin informed her.

'Oh,' Minerva said, 'I remember it well!' She turned to Hermione and Severus again, still smiling fondly. 'I'm so glad you came,' she told them, and then, more to Severus, 'I wasn't sure you would.'

He shrugged. His eyes scanning the castle perhaps a little fearfully, perhaps a little longingly.

'Well, there's food in the marquee - we've got some of the students helping out in there - and then we'll have a little ceremony in about an hour, and there'll be a charity Quidditch match later this afternoon,' Minerva explained.

'Sounds great,' Hermione replied. 'Come on, shall we go get some cake?'

They made their ways across the lawn to the marquee, which was already abuzz with guests.

'I might just… go for a walk,' Severus said, anxious within such a hive of people. 'I'm fine,' he continued in response to Hermione's concerned expression, 'my old stomping ground,' he said, nodding his in the direction of the castle, 'I'd like to have a look around, I think.'

Hermione nodded. 'You know where we'll be if you need us,' she said, squeezing her hand. With a quick, self-conscious look around the marquee, Severus placed a soft kiss on the top of her head and made his way back out into the fresh air.

Towards the end of the war, changing seasons had been of little concern to Severus, but the change of Spring into Summer had always been his favourite prior to that. The sun dappled castle walls, which cast their long shadow over the lawn and part way across the lake, surrounded by the green and purple hues of the Scottish wilderness at this time of year had always inspired in him a sense of peace he could only attribute to the seasons. Though, of course, there had been a certain melancholy to it also; the knowledge that the dawn of Summer meant he would be returning home soon. Now it stirred within him a strange nostalgia, not precisely a longing for the past, but something closer to the desire to acknowledge it, reconcile with it, and accept it as a part of him.

He pondered this conflict as he made his way through the throngs of guests, Ministry workers, alumni, civilians, current students in their black robes. He could not deny the satisfaction he felt at having had a part in their all being able to be there. He was a modest man, but it would be foolish to deny one of his greatest achievements, even if it was only to himself. Reaching the edge of the crowd he made his way up the slope of the lawn, running his hand lazily across the cool brickwork of the castle once he reached it. He followed the perimeter around to the main doors, where he hesitated. Perhaps, if the doors were open, it wouldn't hurt to look in… he pushed his palm against the oak and the door swung inwards on its hinges.

'-heard the rumours, Draco. There's no solid evidence of anything. I'm tired of having this conversation with you.' Severus heard a hurried voice almost immediately as he stepped into the shadowy chill of the entrance hall. It was almost instinctive, the slightness with which he moved towards the din.

'My father's word isn't evidence?'

'Has he seen them with his own eyes, Draco? Saved any of the correspondence they've had?'

'Well… no, but I can tell you that they're meeting today! They're having their own memorial to the dead-'

'-We need _solid_ evidence, Malfoy, before the Wizengamot will let us go bashing down the doors of Muggle pubs.'

'So you're just going to wait until someone is hurt, or killed? Until they've recruited enough people to rise up? Is that the kind of evidence you're waiting for? I think I've managed to convince my father to stay away, but for how long, I have no clue.'

'He'll be arrested right along with the rest of them if he does,' Harry warned, 'remind him that conspiring to bring about Pure Blood rule is still illegal - oh, Severus,' Harry said, looking startled, though perhaps a little relieved that it wasn't someone else, as Severus finally made himself known to them. Harry issued Draco a warning look and, with a quick nod of acknowledgement in Severus's direction, the slim blonde sloped back down the corridor and out of the main doors.

'Surprised he was invited,' Severus said, watching Draco disappear before turning back to Harry.

Harry shrugged. 'I wasn't in charge of the invite list,' he said simply, clearly insinuating that if he had, Draco wouldn't have been on it. 'I've just been to see Dumbledore's portrait - I do that sometimes, of course you know that - and he followed me… did you hear what we were just talking about?'

'Just like old times, me catching you and Draco sneaking about the castle,' Severus smirked.

'Such fond memories,' Harry replied. Severus got the impression he wasn't in the mood for a ribbing.

An uncomfortable silence descended, until, unable to bear it any longer, Severus broke it. 'I hadn't realised things were so serious,' he said, feigning nonchalance.

Harry looked consternated. 'What things?' he asked.

'Your wife mentioned you'd been busy at work.'

'Yeah, so?'

Severus shifted uncomfortably, his eyes falling on the main entrance door. 'He's right… Draco, I mean.'

'Right about what?' Harry demanded frustratedly. 'Stop talking in riddles.'

'He was telling you that a group has formed, a Death Eater revival, even though they'll never really understand the gravity of that title. He's telling the truth that they're meeting today.'

Harry's eyes narrowed. He chuckled darkly. 'And how would you know about that?' he asked, something sly about his tone.

Severus's jaw clenched. 'I was invited,' he said.

~oOo~

She found Severus sat on a bench in the shadows of a semi-enclosed walkway between the main school and the greenhouses. Where an array of plants and herbs had broken free of the glassy confines of the greenhouses, they now spread across the roof, draping their foliage down the open side of the path which looked out over the school grounds towards the lake. The party was still in sight, but the din was more bearable here. Severus's position offered a peripheral perspective, which Hermione couldn't help but believe was intentional on his part, a reflection of how he felt.

'And how are _you_ getting on?' she asked, perching on the bench beside him.

'Cake's a bit dry,' he said with a shrug.

Hermione chuckled. 'Well, if that's your only complaint then I'd call this whole thing a success. In fact…' And with that she plucked the fork from his hand and helped herself to a bite the lemon drizzle. 'This isn't dry!' she exclaimed, 'just as I suspected, you've found nothing to complain about so you're just making things up.' Severus scowled in a manner that suggested he didn't like that she could read him so well. Hermione studied him for a moment. 'Minerva wondered whether perhaps you didn't feel as though you ought to be here,' she said carefully after a long pause.

He stopped with a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth and then abandoned it altogether, depositing the plate on the floor beside the bench. He might have visibly paled but it was hard to tell in the warm, golden glow of the setting sun. 'I was invited somewhere else today,' he said. Hermione frowned at him confused. His response was so incongruent to the comment she'd made she wondered whether he'd heard her correctly. 'You may as well know now because I've spoken to Harry about it. In fact, I imagine that's why he's gone off.'

'What are you talking about?' Hermione enquired. 'Ginny is so angry with him.'

Severus sniffed and looked out over the grass to where Erin and Isaac were laughing at the giant squid as some of the students were coaxing it to do a sort of dance with its tentacles. 'We're not the only ones marking the anniversary,' he replied at length. 'The… other side have seen reason to… celebrate as well. I was invited to their gathering also,' he explained, then, in a tone of unnecessary derision added; 'perhaps Minerva feels I would have found a greater sense of belonging had I joined _them_?'

Hermione felt something clench within her chest and something like a shutter come down in her mind. There were a million questions in there, vying for prominence, clambering to be asked, but she found she didn't have the heart to learn the answers to them. She felt a little disgusted. Not at Severus, precisely, just at the notion of his having been in touch with the so-called Death Eaters, and perhaps a little at him not having told her about it. She chose to remain silent on the matter, and so they sat on the bench, not speaking and unmoving.

'You don't have anything to say about that?' Severus asked after a moment.

Before replying Hermione smiled to acknowledge a group of passing students, who blushed and giggled at having seen two characters from their history books up close. 'Not here,' she replied eventually, having waited for them to get out of earshot. 'The party's coming to an end anyway. Let's just say goodbye to Minerva and we can get home.'

He sniffed again, looking out over the expanse of grass before them. Hermione watched him expectantly. 'I did feel something,' he said at length, 'when I saw the castle. It all came… _screaming_ back to me.'

'Bad feelings?'

'Mixed feelings… I might have a walk down to The Shrieking Shack while you say goodbye to people.'

'Oh, you… you think that's a good idea?'

'I just don't know.'

'Well, if you feel you need it we can meet you at the station in half an hour?'

He reached over and squeezed Hermione's hand thankfully, and then stood and began moving across the lawn. Hermione watched him go for a moment, heading in the direction of the winged boar-flanked gates, and then stood herself to collect the children and bid farewell to her old teachers and the last stragglers of the party.

~oOo~

They sat across from one another in the train compartment, Isaac asleep on Severus's lap and Erin with her face pressed up against the window, distracted by the city lights that whizzed passed. Severus looked out of the window too until Hermione caught his attention by gently nudging his foot under the table.

'You know that… of _course_ you belonged there today,' she told him, whispering so as not to attract Erin's attention or wake Isaac. 'If it wasn't for you, none of us might have been there.'

'Mmm… you know, some of _them_ ,' he said, and she knew he meant the Death Eaters, 'still consider me a "hero," just like you fools do.'

'They do?'

'Oh yes. According to their letters they think I've outsmarted The Ministry, that my being with you, having children with you, attending the official anniversary celebrations and fraternising with Harry Potter of all people, are all a huge ploy to trick The Ministry into sparing me from Azkaban.'

For a fleeting moment, that she would never admit to Severus, Hermione wondered whether this might be true, but she immediately dismissed the thought as ridiculous when she saw Severus's expression of distaste. 'Well that's ridiculous,' she said definitely, scoffing slightly for added emphasis.

Severus studied her, or at least she could feel his eyes on her; she was determinedly avoiding his gaze, pretending there was something interesting beyond the fields they were now passing. 'It is,' he murmured after a moment.

'How was The Shack?' she asked then, keen to change the subject. She wanted, no, needed to know more about this business with the Death Eaters, but now didn't feel appropriate.

'Not a good idea,' Severus replied, shaking his head. 'I could…' he lowered his voice as he continued, and pointed to his neck where Hermione knew, beneath his collar, lay the scars of Nagini's attack. 'I could feel it again,' he said.

'Feel what, daddy?' Erin suddenly asked, pulling her forehead away from the window and turning to him inquisitively.

'Nothing,' he said quickly.

'But feel _what_?' she insisted.

Severus looked at Hermione pleadingly. 'Erin,' she said, turning to her daughter beside her. 'Would you like to colour? Or play with your doll?'

The girl pouted at Severus, then took the doll her mother offered her from her bag and began pretending she was combing her hair.

'A day will come when they have to be told,' Hermione said reasonably, turning back to Severus now Erin was suitably distracted.

'Yes, but today is not that day,' he replied bitterly. 'Nor will any day soon, I hope. The longer they don't know the truth, the better.'

~oOo~

'Can I ask you something?' Hermione said, later that night, deciding, for reasons unknown to even herself, that now seemed like a good time to broach the subject of the Death Eaters again. They lay on their backs in bed, the warm orange glow of the street lights beyond the curtains the only illumination. Apparently ignorance in regards to this was not bliss; it was keeping her awake.

'You,' Severus replied sleepily. This was his automatic answer to the question she asked him every night: what it was he was grateful for that day.

'No,' Hermione said, turning onto her side. 'Not that.' In the dim light she saw him open his eyes, but he did little else to acknowledge her. She bit her lip. 'Were… were you tempted?' she asked, 'to join the Death Eaters?'

He closed his eyes again. 'Of course not,' he said tersely.

She could sense he was getting annoyed but something inside her wouldn't let her stop prodding. Would she ever learn? 'Oh… good. The whole thing makes me feel a bit weird.'

'Makes you feel weird about me?' he asked, and she felt his body tense as though he was expecting to receive the answer like a physical blow.

'No - well, not exactly. Although, I suppose I don't like being reminded that you were a Death Eater - I just… the idea that anyone could still subscribe to Voldemort's ideology after everything we went through it's… it's terrifying!'

He sat up suddenly and switched on the bedside lamp. 'You're not worried?'

'What? No, if you say you weren't tempted to meet with the Death Eaters then I believe you-'

'-No. I mean in _general_ ,' he snapped, clearly wishing she'd stop mentioning him in the same sentence as the Death Eaters.

She swallowed hard and thought about it. She remembered how it had felt the first time she'd been called a Mudblood. She'd read about it before that, of course. She knew that was a word used to describe witches and wizards of Muggle parentage, and she knew all that the word connoted. But to hear it directed at her for the first time had still struck the wind out of her: 'filthy little Mudblood.' It was just a word, she had reasoned with herself her whole life, but still it was capable of filling her with a cold dread. After that first time the word had drifted around her head at night in bed, a ghostlike chant. Dirty blood. One could start believing those things if one heard them often enough. She'd never really told anyone how it had made her feel. She was supposed to be intelligent, and intelligent people didn't let words get them like that.

'Hermione… don't,' she heard Severus say.

He reached out and his fingers brushed her hand, which she realised she was using to stroke the silvery scar on her wrist. Her constant reminder. She looked down at her forearm, lying limply on the bedside with Severus's left arm, his pinkish Dark Mark scar beside it in a warped juxtaposition. Now she thought about it there was actually something quite satisfying about seeing those two marks side-by-side. They weren't supposed to be side-by-side. They weren't supposed to live in harmony and yet here Severus and she were.

'If you _are_ worried,' Severus continued, taking her hand, 'there's no need to be. You know I would never let anything happen to you, or the kids, for that matter.'

'I know,' she replied at length. 'It's just…'

'I know,' he said, shifting closer to her in the bed. Her baby bump pressed against his stomach. 'How dare they! After everything, how dare they try this again!'

'Yeah,' she croaked. 'It's not… fair.' She sounded petulant and felt embarrassed. 'After everything we went through last time, it doesn't seem fair that they could do this to us. We won…'

'The Aurors are dealing with it,' he said matter of factly.

'Are they? How do you know?'

'Potter said. I think Lucius might have had an invite too - I suppose they want to recruit some of the old crowd for advice or… whatever, I don't know. Anyway, Draco found out and he's been trying to convince the Aurors to take it more seriously, but with only third hand information there wasn't a lot they could do. Lucius himself is apparently denying all knowledge.'

'Now they have first hand information?'

He nodded. 'I've told them what I know. I know they were meeting today, although I don't know where or when. I never replied to any of the letters they sent me, in fact, I burnt them practically as soon as I'd read them and I think they were reluctant to share too much information with me if they weren't absolutely sure I was cooperating. I think Potter was a bit annoyed at me actually, for not saying something sooner.'

'Oh, God,' was all Hermione could manage to say. She had an overwhelming feeling of becoming embroiled in something much bigger than herself and she felt momentarily as though she were drowning. The tranquility and steadiness of their lives, which they had worked so hard to establish, was being unsettled, and numerous and various ways, and it left her feeling slightly panicked. 'I don't like that you've started keeping secrets,' she told him.

'Me either,' he agreed, 'but I got the invitation right around the time you told me you were pregnant and we were so happy, I didn't want to ruin that by telling you about something I didn't think mattered.'

Hermione sighed, which turned into a yawn. 'Such a mess,' she said, snuggling into her pillow.

'Maybe, but it's got nothing to do with us now.'

~oOo~

By mid-August Hermione's maternity leave had begun, and with the twins off school for the summer holidays their days were spent with strolls along the canal, trips to the park, lunch and ice cream in little villages in the Peak District, and building dens so there was somewhere shady to sit in the back garden. It was the last few weeks they would have together just the four of them and whilst the imminent arrival of the baby was something they were all looking forward to - the children growing particularly impatient as the due date neared - there was a sense that this time should be well spent, quality family time. Indeed, it was on one such day, as the four of them stood in the living room, double checking they had everything they needed for a picnic, that the Floo suddenly flared green and Harry emerged into their midst.

'Harry!' Hermione greeted him with no little surprise. 'We weren't expecting you.'

'Hi, Uncle Harry!' the twins said in chorus, Erin running forwards to wrap her arms around his legs.

'Hey guys,' he said, patting her on the top of her head. There was something about the hastiness with which he did this that suggested he wasn't here on a social visit.

'Has something happened?' Hermione asked. They hadn't heard anything from Harry, at least not regarding what had happened at the anniversary, since then.

'No,' Harry assured her, his gaze flicking to Severus for just the briefest of moments. 'I do need a word though.'

'Well, sit down. I'll put the kettle on,' Hermione offered. 'We were just off out, but there's no hurry really.'

'Actually,' Harry said, sounding serious and waving a dismissive hand. 'I need to speak to Severus alone,' he explained, looking uncomfortable and a little apologetic.

'Oh,' Hermione said, puzzled. 'Well… maybe I can take the kids to the park, or something?' The twins were stood by the picnic basket, looking silently between their parents and their Uncle Harry.

Severus was about to tell her not to bother, to maybe just wait upstairs, or take the children out the garden. Inexplicably he wanted her close, whatever Potter had to say to him. But Harry was faster. 'Good idea,' he said. 'We won't be too long though, I hope,' he added, with a quick glance in Severus's direction.

'Ow, but what about the picnic?' Erin complained.

'We'll take the picnic the park,' Hermione suggested, hoping to assuage a tantrum before it had even begun.

'What about Daddy?'

'Maybe Daddy will come and find us once him and Uncle Harry have finished talking!' she said, looking at Severus for confirmation.

'Yeah,' he replied, 'go on now, and behave for your mum.' He kissed both children on the head as Hermione ushered them towards the door.

'See you in a bit then,' she said to both Severus and Harry as she went. As she moved out of the room she let her fingers slide over Severus's forearm, and he could still feel their trail long after she had gone.

'What is it?' Severus asked impatiently, once Hermione had left, closing the living room door behind her.

Harry waited a moment, tilting his head in a way which suggested he was waiting until Hermione and rallied the twins and left the house for certain before he said whatever he was here to say. Only when they'd heard the front door click shut and their voices receding down the street - with Harry peering through the window to be sure - did he eventually speak.

'I'm sorry to call on you like this, Severus. But I'm here on behalf of the Minister… There's something he would like me to ask of you.'

'Did you tell him if there's something he wants he'd be better off asking me himself rather than sending _you_?'

'As a matter of fact, I did,' Harry said with a fleeting smirk. Severus schooled his features and met Harry's gaze. It had been a long time since he'd practiced Legilimens but Potter had always been an easy target. 'Oi! I know what you're doing! Stop it!' Harry complained, dodging out of Severus's eye line.

'You'd make a far more effective Auror if you'd ever bothered to learn Occlumency,' Severus said, bored sounding. 'Shacklebolt wants me to accept an invite to one of these gatherings of Death Eaters, or whatever they are, does he?'

Harry sighed and fell onto the settee. 'They're proving impossible to penetrate - we intercept letters but their all written in code - we can't figure out where and when they're meeting. Lucius is under watch but we reckon they've given up on him as a bad job. Now it has been proposed that perhaps you would be the best person to… infiltrate them, considering how they seem to want you amongst them in the first place.'

Severus felt the edge of his mouth curl into an incredulous smile. A hollow chuckle escaped him. 'You're asking me to spy?'

'I… I hadn't thought of it exactly like that,' Harry said. Severus pushed down the familiar, though ugly, pleasure he experienced at seeing the boy squirm. 'But… essentially yes, that's what they're asking of you. You are quite skilled in that field, to be fair.'

'There's something audacious, don't you think, about The Ministry asking this of me after everything they put me through?'

'To an extent,' Harry replied, cautiously. 'Although, perhaps it shows that they really do trust you.'

'Mmm… perhaps,' Severus said, unconvinced. He sat down beside Harry with a sigh. 'It's really serious then?'

Harry nodded. 'There's been graffiti popping up in Diagon Alley - vile stuff just in time for the Muggleborns and their parents to visit to pick up school supplies. Minerva's already had three Muggleborns withdraw their place from Hogwarts. There's been reports of intimidation, verbal abuse, mild hexing… an attempted kidnapping… small stuff, relatively, but-'

'-But that's how it starts,' Severus said, nodding knowingly.

'Precisely. So..?'

~oOo~

'And… what did you tell him?' Hermione asked, later that evening, once Harry had left and Severus had told her what they'd discussed. She leant coolly against the old brick outhouse in the garden, an absent minded hand stroking the her stomach as she watched Severus harvest the freshest crop of Snowdonia Hawkweed from his little raised flowerbed.

'I said yes,' he responded, getting to his feet with an aching groan, surveying the flowerbed and dusting soil from his hands. There was a long silence and it took him a moment to realise that Hermione was looking at him oddly. A half smile on her face as though she wasn't sure whether or not he was joking. 'What?' he asked, half smiling unsurely in return.

Her expression slipped and she now looked at him somewhat incredulously. 'You said _yes_?'

'Course I did.'

'Oh… right,' she said in a small voice. She looked perhaps as though she was holding back tears; chewing her bottom lip and frowning.

'You think I should have said "no"?'

'Yes! No! Well… I don't know.' She hung her head, shaking it slightly. 'It's so dangerous.'

Severus moved closer to her, placing both his hands on her shoulders. 'I just have to write to them, build rapport… find out when the next meeting it. I might have to go along to that, but Harry assured me it'll just be the once. Nothing bad is going to happen,' he said. He had wanted to sound reassuring but realised the words sounded trivial, almost as though he was telling her "don't be silly".

'You can't promise that,' she said, meeting his gaze. Her eyes were welling with tears. 'You came this close' - her fingers held an inch apart - 'to missing out on the kids growing up once before. Why would you want to risk it all again?'

He sighed. 'Don't you see that's precisely why I have to do it? If we don't act now the kids - our kids - will be growing up in a world where their heritage makes them practically worthless. You heard what Lucius said about their "dirty blood", and you don't think that was him singling out our kids? If I do this, make them think I'm on their side, we can nip this in the bud before its even really started.'

She shook her head an wiped a tear that had fallen down her cheek away with the heel of her hand. 'You must do whatever you feel is necessary, but I can't condone this. How could I live with myself if I agreed to this and something were to happen to you? How could I explain to that to the children?'

'You'd tell them I died trying to make sure the world was a better place for them to grow up in.'

'You've done your bit, Severus. It's someone else's turn now. You said yourself, this is nothing to do with us.'

'Potter says they can't do this without me.'

'Is that what Dumbledore used to tell you too?'

He stiffened and pulled away from her, overwhelmed by a sudden fury. He withdrew from her and turned away dismissively. He wasn't sure why her question had caused such a stab of fury, perhaps the insinuation that he was weak, or perhaps the fact that it was _precisely_ what Dumbledore had used to say to him.

'I'm sorry, Severus,' she whispered, reaching out for him, to which he responded by twisting he body out of her reach. 'No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.'

He shook his head. 'It doesn't matter,' he said with a slight shrug. 'I've made up mind. I _have_ to do this and obviously I'd appreciate your support but… either way…'

This was a followed by a long moment of silence in which he didn't dare look at her. 'It's only because I love you so much,' she said eventually, he voice shaky but determined.

'Same,' he said, returning to his gardening.

~oOo~

A letter had arrived, Severus's written on the envelope in what had quickly become a familiar handwriting. Hermione didn't know precisely to whom it belonged, but she knew it belonged it one of _them_. Two or three of these letters arrived everyday, and just as many, if not more, were sent from Severus to whomever this was from.

'That should do it,' Severus announced, coming into the kitchen where Hermione was feeding the delivery owl bits of cold ham from the fridge.

'What should?' she asked.

'The protective wards,' he explained, a little shortly. 'We'll be alerted if anyone… _undesirable_ comes within a mile of the place.'

'Right,' she said. 'This just came.'

She handed him the letter which he made to open before apparently thinking better of it and tucking the envelope in the back pocket of his jeans. Not only did she not know who these letters were from, she also had no idea of their contents. Severus had become increasingly secretive over the last week or so since he'd told Harry he would act as spy. He stayed up late, rose early, and attended meetings at the Ministry he was forbidden from telling her anything about.

'Don't let that bird leave,' he said, shifting towards the doorway. 'It won't take me long to reply to this.'

'OK,' she said, attempting a smile which faltered almost instantly.

With a small sigh he closed the space between them and kissed her on top of the head, then turned and left the room. Hermione watched him disappear into the dining room, closing the door behind himself with definite click.

~oOo~

He sat down at the dining room table - which he had been using as an office of sorts ever since he'd agreed to help The Ministry - and swallowed the tangle of anxiety which rested in his chest. As awful as it had been during the war, there had been an undeniable thrill in the secrecy and danger of it all, but now, a little older and a little wiser, the secrecy and danger evoked little but panic. He knew what this letter contained: the place, date and time of a gathering.

It had begun with Severus simply replying to the person who had sent him the first invite. Initially, he had ignored the first invite altogether and so had half expected to receive no reply, however, not even a day later, an eager, adulatory even, response had arrived strapped to the leg of a tawny owl. Severus got the impression that it had been written by someone young and keen to impress. Someone who reminded Severus a lot of himself when he'd been in his early, post-school years, writing to Lucius.

He peeled back the wax seal and took out the small sheet of parchment within: _The Hanged Man, September Equinox, Witching Hour_. Severus frowned and shook his head gently. There was something embarrassingly juvenile about corresponding in code, indeed, this whole thing had begun to feel like children merely playing at being Death Eaters.

But, it didn't matter. He didn't have to like these people. They didn't even really need to like him. They seemed eager for him to join them regardless of his late replies and constant stalling whilst, although unbeknownst to them, he updated Harry and his team on their discussion.

'Very convincing,' Harry had said when Severus had shown him the first letter he'd sent in reply. He folded it neatly, running a finger and thumb sharply down each seam. 'Are you sure you're faking it?' he asked, a raised eyebrow all that told Severus this was an, albeit distasteful, joke. Harry had certainly been annoyed at Severus for not telling them what he knew sooner, and embarrassing him in front of the other Aurors was his little revenge.

Severus glanced at Harry's colleagues, who shifted uncomfortably behind their boss, pretending they weren't all-ears, waiting for Severus's reply. Harry broke the silence with a small chuckle and handed Severus the letter back. 'Send it,' he said at length, 'and lighten up.'

Severus had scowled and Apparated directly back home, where the tawny owl awaited.

And thus, things had developed. The first letter, a quick reply, rapport building, trust establishing… lies. It was slow, laborious, tiring, but eventually he convinced them that he was apparently serious about this: that it had merely taken him a long time to decide because there was so much to consider.

Now, if everything went to plan, then by the end of the summer this whole thing would be over. Over before it had even begun. _If everything went to plan_.

He had wondered whether there wasn't more to it, this personal insistence that he was necessary, nay essential, to the Auror's plot. As Hermione had pointed out, if Severus did the ground work, gaining the group's trust and finding out when one of their meetings would be, then surely the Aurors could deal with this from there on their own. There was no _real_ need for Severus to be anywhere near the meeting himself. It was true, Severus thought, all true.

No, maybe this had more to do with Severus's needs rather than protecting a future. Maybe he was bored of the domesticity. He hadn't thought so, but perhaps subconsciously that was true. During his years and spy and a fugitive he had longed for the type of tranquility family life might offer, but the grass was always greener, he thought wryly. Maybe, despite his current anxiety, he missed the excitement and danger? The glory? No, not that. It didn't matter what was motivating him now anyway, he was in too deep.

He shook his head and got to his feet. Moving to the old cabinet in the corner of the room he pulled out two sheets of parchment and flattened them out on the table. On the first he wrote he response to the invite, stating simply that he would be there, and the other he addressed to Harry. Plans would need to be made now. Dangerous plans. A more sedentary life than he'd lead during the war had left Severus out of shape, and unpracticed in defensive magic - not that he would need it, Harry had assured him (and he, in turn, had assured Hermione) - but still, he didn't like the feeling of vulnerability that plagued him whenever he thought of attending this meeting, despite the fact that there would be practically an army of Aurors right there with him.

~oOo~

Hermione guided Severus's hand to where the baby was kicking and watched as a small smiled spread across his lips. 'It has Erin's temperament,' she told him, 'it squirms about all day like that. Isaac was always more placid.'

'Three weeks?'

'Three weeks, three days!' she said, and then, remembering suddenly, she shifted her position so it was more awkward for him to have his hand rested on her stomach. 'Say it,' she spoke again after a long moment, her voice wavering slightly.

She heard him sniff, but couldn't bring herself to look at him. 'You,' he said, almost inaudibly, then, 'go to sleep, and I'll be back in the morning as though nothing has happened.'

'How can I sleep, knowing you're Merlin knows where fighting a pack of Death Eaters?'

'They're not Death Eaters,' he told her, for the millionth time, she knew. 'They're just kids.'

'Then why do you need to go at all?' she asked, trying not to yawn. She was going to fall asleep despite herself, and he probably knew that as well as she did.

He sighed and rolled towards her again so he could wrap his arms back around her. There was no way she was going to protest. His mere closeness was always a comfort.

'You know why,' he whispered into her ear, 'to make sure-'

'To make sure there's a safer world for the baby to grow up into. I know, I know!'

'Then you understand.'

Hermione shrugged, feeling just a little bit justified in her petulance. 'Just…' she paused, rolling over so they were facing one another. She could smell the mint of his toothpaste. 'Just be safe,' she said at length, kissing him soundly.

'I will. Now sleep,' he ordered, with one last peck on her forehead.

~oOo~

'Severus! Severus! Wake up!' she said, jabbing him in the shoulder with her finger.

'What?' he said, snapping awake and switching on the light.

Hermione winced as another jolt of pain shot through her body, her hands gripping the bedsheets so tightly her knuckles turned white. 'It's coming!' she managed through gritted teeth.

He took a moment to process what she had said. 'It can't be,' he then replied frantically, throwing the covers back and sitting up on his knees. 'Three weeks, three days, you said! It's too soon!'

She shot him a sharp glance. It was strange that she had forgotten this pain since her last labour. She'd promised herself "never again" and yet here she was. 'Oh, I'll tell it to wait then shall I?' she snapped.

'OK… OK,' he replied, and she could tell he was panicking. 'Err…'

'Go fetch my - agh - my mum, to watch the kids!'

'Right.' He pulled on some jeans and a shirt which he buttoned up unevenly. Having made himself somewhat presentable he hesitated, looking down at Hermione on the bed with an expression she hadn't seen him wear since they'd lived in Romania; a mingled look of worry and uselessness. 'I-I might have something for the pain,' he offered. Hermione shook her head, screwing up her eyes as another contraction ripped through her abdomen. 'OK… I'll be quick.' And with that he disappeared downstairs.

In his absence, time passed with confused irregularity. Hermione couldn't have said whether he was gone for minutes or, perhaps, hours. The only thing that made sense was the quickening pace of her contractions, which were growing closer together at an alarming rate, much faster than they had when the twins had been born. During a brief lull between them her thoughts drifted to the twins asleep in the next room, and she hoped beyond hope that the noise wouldn't wake them.

'Hermione, darling, how are you doing?' a voice said in the next moment, stroking back stray strands of damp hair from her face.

'Mum,' Hermione groaned, relieved. 'This is not good!' She tilted her head slightly to look at Severus, who lingered in the doorway, clearly unsure what to do for the best. 'We don't have time to get to St. Mungo's. This baby is coming now!'

She saw him look at his watch, and her own eyes fell on the clock beside the bed. It was just passed two-thirty in the morning. She felt her heart sink - he was already late to meet Harry and the other Aurors - but in the next moment he was knelt on the floor beside the bed, taking her hand. He looked about to speak when she was wracked by another contraction, which stunned him into silence as she squeezed his hand with all her might.

'Then we need an ambulance,' Georgia said. Severus looked up at her vaguely appalled. Muggle medicine, indeed Muggle anything, he was not fond of. 'What?' Georgia asked, unable to read his expression.

'Can't we manage?' he asked, 'I have some potions and things and… well, you're medically trained aren't you?'

Georgia smiled down at him. 'Yes, Severus,' she said, 'but in dentistry. This is really rather the wrong end!'

'The twins were - oof - born in a Muggle hospital, Severus,' Hermione managed. 'And they turned out fine. In fact, everyone here was born in a - ouch - Muggle hospital!'

Severus took one more moment to look disdainful and then issued a reluctant, 'fine.'

Georgia nodded approvingly and was attempting to find her mobile phone in her handbag when a sudden confusion of light burst into the room; something silvery, ghost like swirled about their heads for a moment before adopting the visage of a stag, which reared by the bedroom window.

'Oh my!' Hermione heard Georgia gasp, her handbag dropping to the floor.

'Where are you?' the stag demanded in Harry's voice, undoubtedly furious. Then it snorted, more animalistic now, and began to dissipate.

Severus looked between Hermione and the fading Patronus.

'You…' - she paused, squeezing his hand and groaning until the latest contraction had passed - 'you should go,' she told him.

'Go?' Georgia questioned, but Hermione silenced her with a look that said everything was fine.

'No,' Severus said after a short moment of deliberation. 'No, I can't leave you!'

'But-'

'It was supposed to be all over by the time the baby came. I didn't sign up for missing this!'

'But - ow - the future - oof - the kids!' she said, gesturing at her stomach.

The future? The excitement? The danger? The glory? Severus wondered. It did not matter. Everything he needed was right here. It was enough. 'The Aurors will have to manage without me,' he said firmly.

Hermione frowned and in different circumstances might have questioned him, but a pressure in her lower abdomen prevented it. She winced again as the pain grew almost unbearable but just managed to issue Severus a look she hoped conveyed her appreciation.

~oOo~

Nathaniel arrived five minutes before the paramedics. A healthy, screaming bundle of pink whose cries ricocheted about the house, waking his older siblings. Erin and Isaac had made their way tentatively into their parents bedroom and climbed up onto the bed as the paramedics checked mother and baby's vitals before declaring all was well and going off on their way.

'It's a boy,' Hermione explained to the twins, news which, surprisingly, they had both accepting with broad smiles.

Then, throughout the day, there was an influx of well-wishing visitors; grandparents, neighbours, and old friends. When an owl had scratched at the bedroom window, where Hermione and Nathaniel were finally managing to sleep, Severus had whipped across the room to let it in. Whilst Nathaniel's arrival had created a substantial distraction from the fact that Severus had not attended the meeting last night, now he was alone, and the house was quiet (Georgia having taken to the twins out for McDonalds), he'd had opportunity to dwell on the fact that last night he had betrayed two influential and powerful groups, who were bound not to take it lightly. Thus, the arrival of the owl set a peculiar chill through Severus's core. Would it be from someone at the group, warning him of some impending reprisal? Was it from the Ministry, informing him that his absence amounted to little less than treason? That more innocent people had died because of him…

He silently reprimanded his own melodrama and, looking down at the sleeping, twitching Nathaniel, knew that he had made the right decision whatever the repercussions.

'Who's it from?' Hermione asked sleepily, lifting her head from the pillow and frowning quizzically in Severus's direction.

'It's for you,' he said, handing it to her.

'Oh, just Ginny,' she said, peeling back the wax seal. Severus relaxed a little. 'I sent a quick note earlier to tell her the baby had come. She and Harry are going to pop round this evening.'

 _He's alive then_ , was Severus's first thought. 'Right,' he said instead.

~oOo~

'Sit down here like this,' Hermione instructed, 'let's put a pillow here and then maybe Daddy could help, if he sits there and supports baby's head.'

Erin sat with her back against the headboard, her arms out in front of her and a very serious expression on her face. She had been desperate to hold her new brother and finally her parents had acquiesced under the condition that be very, very sensible about it. Isaac sat on his knees, slightly off to her side, observing from a safe distance as Nathaniel was placed in her arms.

'He's so cute!' she giggled.

'But he's not a toy,' Severus reminded her.

'I know that!' she assured him, in a tone which suggested he was stupid.

This was followed by a sudden whooshing noise from the Floo downstairs and then quick footsteps across the wooden floor. Severus felt that chill through his body again and was quickly on his feet and out on the corridor, peering over the bannister. Hasty, official sounding footsteps. Numerous people. _The Ministry wouldn't just burst into your house through the Floo_ , he told himself.

'Hermione? Severus?' a voice bellowed from downstairs. Potter. _Or apparently they would_.

'Up here,' Hermione called, and the footsteps grew louder as they came up the stairs. Harry was in the lead but behind him, much to Severus's relief, was Ginny, James and Albus. Harry shot Severus a strange look as they passed him on the corridor, somewhere in between strain and relief.

'This is my little brother!' Severus heard Erin announce as the Potters entered the bedroom.

'Oh, my goodness!' he heard Ginny's reply.

He moved to the bedroom doorway and watched as the Potter clan loomed over Hermione and the baby. The kids all crowded round him and Ginny and Harry fussing and cooing. He let this go on for as long as he could stand it before reaching out and tapping Harry on the shoulder. 'Potter,' he said, in a low voice, careful not to disturb the rest of them. Harry turned and observed Severus's gesture to follow him out of the room. Severus could feel Hermione's eyes on them for a moment, but she was soon distracted by Ginny asking if she could hold Nathaniel.

'I should apologise,' Severus began slowly, once they'd shifted out of the room a little, 'for backing out at the last minute. But…' - he jerked his head in Hermione's direction - 'I couldn't miss this again. I'm sure you can understand.'

'Yeah,' said Harry, chewing his lip and glancing back into the bedroom where everyone sat on the bed, taking it in turns to stroke Nathaniel's head or kiss his forehead as he lay contentedly in Ginny's arms. 'I do… anyway, it was probably for the best.'

'For the best?' Severus questioned.

'Well - oh, Merlin… I think you've had a lucky escape! When you didn't turn up everyone was pretty pissed, especially when you didn't reply to the Patronus-'

'-sorry.'

Harry waved a dismissive hand. 'In the end, when we couldn't wait any longer, we just went in without you. At first we thought we must have misunderstood the message or something, there was no one there, and then, all of sudden… they attacked,' he paused, looking as though he was remembering something harrowing. 'I haven't see The Unforgiveables used in a long time, not even in my line of work, but they had no fear. They've made a mess. The whole pub is smashed up - I've still got men not he ground Obliviating the Muggle locals, and a few injured Aurors and "Death Eaters" in St. Mungo's - no deaths, thank Merlin!'

Severus was horrified. 'You think they knew it was set up?'

'No,' Harry said, 'I think they were waiting for you, and you alone.'

'You think they were going to attack _me_? I thought…'

'They've admitted as much, now we've hauled them in for questioning,' Harry explained. 'They went after Lucius first. I think they thought he'd be easier to win over than you, and of course he was. They did a similar thing, made out like they revered him, that they were going to make him their leader or something, and obviously he couldn't wait to get back in with a group of supposed Death Eaters. If Draco hadn't managed to convince him to stay away…'

'That certainly explains why he was acting so high and mighty when we bumped into him in Diagon Alley earlier in the year. He thought he was going to be hailed as the second coming!' Severus said, shaking his head.

'Quite possibly,' Harry admitted. 'They played up to his need to have his ego massaged, but in reality, they didn't really want him to be their leader. They wanted to punish him for heresy in the War. Heretics have - had - no place in their new order. With Lucius a lost cause, I can only imagine how thrilled they were to eventually receive your letter; the jewel in the crown so to speak. No one betrayed Voldemort quite like you did.'

'So…' Severus balked. 'So they were luring me to kill me?'

'Kill? I don't know. Certainly exact some type of punishment. Make an example of you.'

'Merlin!' Severus breathed.

'So you've had a lucky escape, I'd say,' Harry said, smiling at last. 'Baby came just at the right time.'

'Yes… and…'

'What?'

Severus shifted uncomfortably. 'There won't be any repercussions from The Ministry, about my not turning up?' he said, his voice small.

'Definitely not! You did enough just gathering reconnaissance!' Harry said, patting Severus's shoulder in a jovial, familiar way, that made Severus muscles stiffen. 'Couldn't have done it without you… once again!'

Severus nodded, utterly relieved. In the absence of anxiety, he suddenly realised how tired he was. 'Can you do me a favour then?'

'Of course.'

'Never ask me to be a part of anything like this again. I can't say no and it drives Hermione crazy!'

Harry laughed. 'Hopefully this will be the last time we ever have to worry about anything like this again.'

'I shan't hold my breath.'

~oOo~

'What were you and Harry talking about earlier? And don't pretend you don't know what I mean. When you were huddled in the corridor, whispering to each other?'

Renewed tranquility blanketed Spinner's End. With him, Nathaniel had brought a sense of peace. The twins, burnt out from the excitement of the day, were fast asleep in the next room and Severus and Hermione sat on the bed in their own room, Nathaniel latched to Hermione's breast as he fed.

Severus sighed, stroking the top of the baby's head with his thumb. He proceeded to tell her, perhaps omitting some of the perilous parts of the story, what Harry had told him.

Hermione nodded, an expression on her face which suggested she was refraining from telling him she'd told him so. 'Two happy accidents in one day then,' she said instead, looking down fondly at the baby.

'So it would seem,' Severus agreed, perching on the side of the bed beside her. 'Harry-'

'-Oh,' Hermione interrupted him, '"Harry" now is it? Not "Potter"?'

Severus gave a small shrug and, smiling, took a now full and content Nathaniel from her. 'If I call him Harry, and don't look at him, I could almost forget he's a Potter altogether.'

'Right,' Hermione chuckled. 'Hey, now you've said that, actually, would it be pushing it too far to maybe use "Harry" as a middle name for this little fella'? You know, to repay the favour, so to speak.'

Severus snorted and rolled his eyes. He was perpetually unimpressed that Harry and Ginny had chosen to name their second son after him. 'But we're sticking with our choice of first name?'

'Nathaniel Harry Snape,' Hermione said, trying it for size. 'Yes, I think so.'

Severus nodded appreciatively. 'Nathaniel Harry Snape it is then.'

~oOo~ The Present ~oOo~

'So, if it hadn't been for you, Nate, arriving when you did, Merlin only knows what would have happened

Nathaniel looked thoughtful. 'So, really,' he said, a broad grin spreading across his face. 'Technically, I prevented a Third Wizarding War?'

'Potentially,' Hermione chuckled. 'You _could_ look at it that way!'

'If I hadn't arrived precisely when I did, which obviously I had total control over and planned down to the second, we might very well be facing another Voldemort right now!' Nathaniel said, puffing out his chest a little and smirking.

Isaac rolled his eyes.

'Like I said,' Severus added, issuing Nathaniel a look which suggested the boy was getting a little ahead of himself, 'melodramatic.'

'No, no,' Nathaniel persisted, 'I'm _just_ like Uncle Harry! The Chosen One! That's _really_ why you named me after him, isn't it?'

'You can't _both_ be The Chosen _One_ ,' Isaac pointed out.

Nathaniel frowned. 'Whatever.'

'My turn again then,' Isaac said, snatching The Romanian Puzzle Box back from his brother.

'No,' Severus said, plucking it deftly from the elder boy's hands. ' _My_ turn.'


End file.
